La Lune vierge
by Harana
Summary: MAJ FIC TERMINE.Hermione veut absolument l’aider mais comment guérir un homme de la lycanthropie ?… HGRL
1. Prologue

MAJ 20/02/05

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR-la veinarde._

* * *

**Prologue **

_Salut, je m'appelle Harana ! Qui suis-je ? Facile ! Un ange ! Oh mais rassurez-vous, un ange tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Non, non je ne prétendrais pas faire parti de cette caste si « sélecte » dans le choix de ses adhérents, que sont les archanges…Ceci dit, en passant, mon nom en elfique signifie « cadeau du ciel » alors allez savoir, peut-être que j'aurais une promotion quand mes supérieurs se seront aperçus du cadeau incommensurable que leur procure ma simple existence…Mais pour le moment, je suis simplement un ange qui fait son boulot : regarder les humains, commenter et éventuellement, je dis bien Éventuellement, les aider._

_C'est ainsi qu'il m'a été donné de regarder du côté de la planète Terre et plus précisément dans la partie cachée : le monde magique. J'ai d'ailleurs appris par un de mes collègues du service Confusions et trous de mémoire imposés, qu'une Moldue dénommée JKR avait été connectée dans ses rêves par accident, à la surveillance angélique du monde magique. Elle en a fait une série de livres qui ont eu un succès planétaire. Il paraît que ça a été tout un boxon pour troubler les mondes réel et magique. Le premier devait absolument éviter de rencontrer le deuxième (des petits Moldus malins se sont, paraît-il, poster une année, en gare de King Cross à Londres entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 et ce un premier septembre, dans l'espoir de voir arriver le Survivant… Fort heureusement, le brouillage céleste avait légèrement endommagé les souvenirs des rêves de Mme JKR… les numéros des voies ne sont pas les mêmes dans la réalité… Mais vous pouvez vous brosser pour que je vous les refile…)_

_Enfin, le monde magique aurait certainement été traumatisé de savoir que l'une des plus célèbres pages de leur histoire se soit révélée dans une série de livres pour gamins (et gamins attardés) en mal d'aventures morbides et scabreuses. Car il faut bien le dire, si Mme JKR a quelque peu enjolivé les choses, la réalité est plus triste. Bah oui ! Harry a VRAIMENT perdu ses parents et son parrain ! Il faut bien réaliser que ce que vous pouviez prendre pour une fiction s'est RÉELLEMENT passé!_

_Mais, bon passons, je suis là pour vous rapporter ma dernière observation. Rien de bien transcendant, je vous rassure, pas de quoi prendre les armes et partir en guerre contre un énième mage noir en mal de domination mégalomaniaque. Non, il s'agit simplement d'une petite histoire concernant une jeune fille au cœur pure et comme je suis TRÈS fleur bleue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder tomber amoureuse. La pauvre n'a malheureusement pas choisi la facilité (vous me direz, elle ne choisit pas du tout vu que c'est les volontés supérieures qui décident et comme elles sont supérieures, et bah… elles font ce qu'elles veulent…) : Hermione Granger est tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin._

_Son amour pour cet homme va l'amener à faire certaines choses qui auraient fait dresser d'indignation les cheveux de son professeur McGonagall. Mais tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place._


	2. Le pouvoir d'une vierge

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR-la-chanceuse…_

_N/A : l'histoire comporte 7 chapitres, tous déjà écrits sur brouillon._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le pouvoir d'une vierge**

Les septième année devaient tous, sans exception, passer leurs épreuves d'ASPIC à la mi-août. Ce planning quelque peu déroutant dans le bon ordre quasi monacal de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pouvait en surprendre plus d'un parmi la communauté magique. La raison se résumait en un seul mot : Voldemort. Le vilain pas beau avait expiré dans la souffrance _(tout à fait normal, selon moi)_ et ce, grâce au bon « vieux » héros national, Harry Potter.

Mais le combat final avait fait de Poudlard un vrai champ de bataille après la tempête. Il avait fallu reconstruire certaines parties. De plus, les perpétuelles attaques « surprises », qui en fin de compte ne l'étaient plus, avaient pendant les mois de mai et juin empêché les cinquième et septième années de réviser convenablement. Résultat des courses : les cinquième année avaient été obligés de passer leurs BUSE en juillet et les septième année avaient « bénéficié » de « vacances » à Poudlard pour réviser jusqu'en août…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait voir par un temps magnifique et particulièrement chaud en cette fin de mois de juillet, trois étudiants plongés dans des manuels poussiéreux à la bibliothèque, pièce relativement fraîche mais également sombre et parfaitement refroidissante pour les âmes sensibles aux effluves estivaux. Ces esprits délicats se retrouvaient d'ailleurs, comme par hasard, sous les ombres des chênes centenaires du parc à essayer tant bien que mal de somnoler... euh… revoir leurs notes.

Les trois courageuses personnes qui siégeaient dans le repère de Mme Pince, n'étaient pas comme on pouvait s'y attendre trois valeureux Gryffondor, réputés pour leur bravoure (Comme dirait Chaipuki : « Courageux mais pas téméraire ») mais un Poufsouffle du nom de Ernie Macmillan qui soufflait tout seul dans son coin sur ses cahiers, une Serdaigle nommée Padma Patil occupée à relire ses cours, feuilleter deux manuels et prendre des notes, tout ça en même temps (non, elle n'a pas trois mains) et enfin une Gryffondor du nom d'Hermione Granger, qui était connue comme le loup blanc dans cet endroit si studieux et feutré qu'était la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille qui connaissait ses notes de cours par cœur depuis bien longtemps, était en train d'approfondir ses connaissances en se plongeant dans d'énormes bouquins issus de la réserve. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation de Remus Lupin, qui avait pour l'été, réintégré son ancien poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour répondre, et ce à la demande du directeur, à d'éventuelles questions sur le programme. 'Éventuelles' n'était pas le terme qui convenait le mieux, 'fréquentes' voir 'perpétuelles' convenait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il faut dire que leur dernier professeur en date dans cette matière, s'était révélé être un sbire de Voldy, un monstre-golem pour être plus précis, sorti tout droit des plus beaux films d'horreur réalisés par le cinéma moldu.

Il fallait donc comprendre la réticence des septième année à apprendre des pages de cours où il était question d'éviscération, d'engins de torture moyenâgeux, de lancer de sorts plus impardonnables les uns que les autres et ce dans le seul but de faire avouer à des sorciers leur penchant magie noire (ou blanche selon le point de vue de « l'enseignant », celui-ci inversait d'ailleurs souvent les deux termes en cours, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille à un certain trio gryffondorien…)

Hermione Granger était donc en train de s'absorber dans le contenu de _Légendes sur nos peurs : vérité ou affabulation ?_ (trente-quatrième réédition). Elle soupira de désolation en lisant une histoire de zombies qui avaient essayé de s'introduire en douce sur le tournage d'un film moldu (« Le retour des morts-vivants en vacances »). L'équipe de tournage avait été envoyée d'urgence à l'hôpital après avoir eu une syncope en voyant des macchabées effectuer une danse haïtienne des plus suggestives, vêtus en tout et pour tout de pagnes en feuille de palmier et de lunettes de soleil version MIB.

Hermione passa au chapitre suivant après avoir conclu que Non, les zombies n'aimaient pas que manger de la cervelle mais appréciaient également la danse et que Oui, ils avaient un sens de l'humour des plus douteux. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une image de loup-garou hurlant à la pleine lune. Elle transposa alors inconsciemment l'image à celle d'un homme d'âge mur au regard doux et compréhensif qui lui souriait gentiment en lui donnant un morceau de parchemin avec son autorisation pour farfouiller dans la réserve. La jeune fille eut un fort pincement au cœur. Pourquoi un homme aussi merveilleux devait-il se transformer en une bête sanguinaire un jour par mois ? Hermione eut un sursaut : avait-elle bien dit merveilleux ? Depuis quand qualifiait-elle de merveilleux un de ses professeurs ? Quelque peu perplexe par sa réflexion, elle continua de feuilleter le chapitre.

Elle aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour son professeur, elle savait que la potion Tue-loup rendait inoffensif le loup-garou mais elle n'empêchait pas la transformation douloureuse. Hermione avait de grands projets en tête depuis deux ou trois ans. Outre le fait qu'elle voulait absolument abolir l'esclavage des elfes de maison, elle pensait sérieusement s'orienter vers la recherche en sorts et potions. Elle avait somme toute, les capacités pour suivre ses projets à long terme et notamment soulager les victimes de lycanthropie. Elle devait bien ça à son professeur après tout !

En effet, le professeur Lupin l'avait particulièrement aidé ces dernières années, pour qu'elle puisse avoir un bon niveau de pratique dans la défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle lui avait, à l'époque, expressément demandé de l'entraîner pour pouvoir aider Harry. Elle se savait parfois un handicap, ses capacités physiques n'étant pas très développées après des années passées à la bibliothèque. Aussi, avait-elle convaincu Remus de la préparer à être autonome dans un combat de sorcier. En y repensant, Hermione se dit que ses cours particuliers avaient été des instants de pur bonheur. Elle s'était surpassée et avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même lors de ces séances. Elle avait ainsi vite pris goût à la lueur d'admiration qui se lisait dans les yeux du professeur.

Hermione secoua la tête, la vanité n'était pas dans sa nature. Cependant, elle était toujours émue par cette complicité qui s'était établie entre eux deux. À chaque fois, qu'il la croisait, il lui réservait toujours un regard particulier et Hermione, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, en était très fière.

Ses yeux continuèrent à parcourir les pages quand elle fut soudain tirée de sa réflexion par un paragraphe qui nécessita toute son attention : il était question des origines de la lycanthropie. Après une rapide lecture, elle sut que l'origine du premier loup-garou était indéterminée, les premiers témoignages faisant état de lycanthropie remontant à deux cents ans avant Jésus-Christ. Cependant la légende rapportée pendant plus de deux mille deux cents ans raconte que le premier homme à se transformer n'avait pas à la base, été mordu. Il avait, selon toute vraisemblance, reçu un maléfice de la part d'une sorcière qu'il avait outrageusement trompée. Celle-ci, écœurée par la gente masculine, avait condamné cette dernière en rendant possible la transmission de la malédiction sur d'autres hommes par simple morsure.

Hermione trouva profondément injuste que la rancune d'une femme trompée ait gâché autant de vies. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle désirait tellement aider son professeur ; était-ce de la prétention que d'espérer être celle qui pourrait lui apporter un tant soit peu de soulagement ? Hermione sentit alors que le livre se mettait à vibrer, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit avec stupeur qu'un paragraphe avait été rajouté après celui qu'elle venait de lire. Elle était sûre que quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait fini le chapitre mais maintenant, quelques phrases avaient été inscrites d'une belle écriture bleue sur le parchemin du grimoire. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle lut le titre :

_Comment guérir un homme de la lycanthropie ?_

Elle retint son souffle et lut la suite…

Mme Pince fut tirée de sa torpeur en voyant la jeune Gryffondor se précipiter à son comptoir pour faire enregistrer ses livres. Une fois la chose faite, elle sortit comme une folle de la salle faisant pousser un murmure désapprobateur à la bibliothécaire, indignée par tant de vacarme.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie. L'atmosphère de la bibliothèque lui était soudainement devenue oppressante, elle avait un besoin urgent de retrouver ses esprits surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lire. Hélas, son esprit déjà quelque peu malmené le fut plus encore quand elle rentra en collision au détour d'un couloir avec la dernière personne qu'elle avait besoin de rencontrer en cet instant.

Elle la percuta violemment et se serait retrouvée par terre à rejoindre ses livres éparpillés et tombés sous l'effet du choc, si ladite personne n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Remus Lupin agrippa Hermione par le bras et la tira vers lui de sorte qu'elle se retrouva à proximité du visage de son professeur, le souffle coupé par le regard scrutateur que lui lançait son vis-à-vis.

- Hé! Tu en es bien pressée pour foncer ainsi la tête baissée dans les gens, lui lança le Maraudeur d'un air malicieux.

Hermione, gênée, réussit à balbutier un vague remerciement et des excuses.

- Alors, tu ne me dis pas ce qui te fait courir ainsi comme si ta vie en dépendait ? continua son professeur de plus en plus curieux par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, les joues rouges d'avoir tant couru, quelques mèches folles sortant de sa queue de cheval, semblait tout simplement adorable et perdue. Remus en ressentit un grand trouble. Trop perspicace du fait de ses instincts de loup, il sut qu'il était attiré par son élève. Il lâcha aussitôt son bras, se baissa et ramassa les livres de la jeune fille pour se donner une contenance, trop bouleversé par sa révélation. Il ne remarqua pas ainsi la couverture des livres mais ce fut un brusque mouvement à ses côtés qui lui fit retrouver ses esprits ; Hermione s'était agenouillée à côté de lui pour essayer de réunir tant bien que mal ses livres à la vitesse grand V.

- As-tu vraiment besoin de tous ces livres, Hermione ? demanda Remus doucement.

- Je… je fais des recherches pour compléter mes notes, réussit à articuler la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Remus fut surpris par l'attitude bizarre d'Hermione. Il se troubla de nouveau quand la jeune femme effleura par inadvertance sa main. Elle se redressa rapidement, tous ses livres en main, le salua dans un pauvre sourire et partit aussitôt, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et un regard ambré qu'elle savait posé sur elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Oh lalala, faites qu'il ne se doute de rien. Merlin ! Faites qu'il ne se doute de rien ! » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune. Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef ne voulant pas rencontrer Ron et Harry dans son état actuel. Ils la connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas détecter son profond désarroi. Elle s'affala sur son lit en jetant ses livres à travers la pièce. Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir : la seule façon de guérir un loup-garou est de le mettre en présence, un soir de pleine lune, d'une jeune vierge au cœur pur.

Jusque là, la guérison ne semblait pas difficile à obtenir, mis à part le fait de devoir prendre le risque de se faire déchiqueter par un loup en furie mais cela était un détail qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pas arrêté Hermione. Sauf que la suite du « protocole » de guérison ne la laissait pas dans son état normal.

La jeune vierge pendant la nuit ne devait pas rester les bras ballant à regarder son loup-garou dans le blanc des yeux, non non non, bien au contraire… Elle devait, et là Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en repensant aux mots écrits dans le livre, « offrir sa virginité »….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand vint le soir, Harry et Ron furent surpris de ne pas voir Hermione se joindre au repas. Lavande leur fit savoir que la jeune fille avait un léger mal de tête et n'avait pas faim, préférant se reposer. Rassurés sur son état, les garçons ne se posèrent pas de questions.

Néanmoins, un professeur de DCFM, lui, s'en posait pas mal. Comment avait-il pu se sentir attiré par une élève ? Certes, il était un homme parfaitement constitué qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes du sexe opposé. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en pensant à la réaction de Rogue s'il lui demandait s'il avait déjà été attiré par une élève (ou un élève peut-être…) Le maître des potions aurait certainement eu une attaque, ayant sûrement banni de son vocabulaire des termes tels que désir, attirance ou amour. Amour ? Remus éprouvait-il de l'amour à l'égard de son élève ? L'enseignant admettait volontiers qu'il admirait et respectait beaucoup son étudiante. Mais de là, à l'aimer ? Oui, il devait admettre qu'il l'aimait… bien. Il était toujours enchanté de voir la jeune fille pour une petite conversation dont tous les deux avaient le secret. Il se remémorait les différents instants où il l'avait vu évoluer d'adolescente vers le monde adulte pour devenir une jeune fille… non, plutôt une jeune femme, sûre d'elle et confiante en l'avenir malgré les jours sombres de ces dernières années. Remus réalisa alors à quel point, elle lui avait été importante pour sa propre stabilité. Ne l'avait-elle pas aidé à reprendre confiance en l'avenir après la mort de son ami Sirius ? Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas présente dans la grande salle.

- Sauriez-vous, par hasard, pourquoi Miss Granger n'est pas là ce soir, Remus ? lui demanda son voisin de droite le sortant de ses réflexions.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Albus. Peut-être est-elle trop surmenée par ses révisions ? Vous savez comment elle est, elle n'a aucune modération quand il s'agit d'étancher sa soif de connaissance.

Le directeur acquiesça d'un air mystérieux que Remus aurait juré légèrement amusé. Sa voisine de gauche prit la parole :

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Remus. Je me souviens encore de sa troisième année, le Retourneur de Temps la fatiguait énormément mais bien que je lui aie suggéré de laisser tomber quelques matières, elle a tenu absolument à poursuivre toutes ses options tout au long de l'année.

Minerva s'interrompit en reniflant discrètement puis reprit sèchement :

- Espérons que notre plus brillante élève saura rester raisonnable.

- Parlez-vous de cette Gryffondor qui vient souvent à la bibliothèque ? intervint Mme Pince située à la gauche de McGonagall.

Celle-ci acquiesça vivement.

- Elle a passé tout son après-midi dans les rayonnages de la réserve. J'ai rarement vu une élève aussi appliquée. J'ai d'ailleurs été fort surprise quand elle est partie en trombe de la salle, visiblement elle était pressée de sortir.

- C'est étrange, en effet, dit Dumbledore d'un ton badin.

Mais Remus avait suffisamment appris à le connaître pour savoir que le vieil homme en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir quelle mouche l'a piquée, répliqua McGonagall. Je ne veux pas avoir à découvrir encore une manigance de Potter et compagnie.

- Allons, allons, Minerva, intervint Dumbledore, vous savez comme moi qu'Harry n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité à l'heure actuelle.

La directrice des Gryffondor fit une moue qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue du désir de tranquillité du Survivant. La conversation reprit sur un autre sujet mais Remus n'y prêta pas attention. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione pour qu'elle soit ainsi troublée ?


	3. Les révélations

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, pas à moi…(grrmph…)_

_N/A : je préfère prévenir tout de suite : cette histoire est désespérément fleur bleue, romantique, etc… Une scène un peu plus osée apparaîtra dans un chapitre, donnant une censure limite R. Néanmoins, elle reste correcte (je l'ai fais lire à ma sœur de 13 ans…), vous voilà prévenus. RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les révélations**

Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi troublée ? Après tout, ce n'est pas nouveau d'utiliser le pouvoir des vierges comme moyen de guérison. Oui mais sauf que là, fit une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione, il s'agit de perdre sa virginité en… couchant avec un lycanthrope !

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. Depuis trois jours, elle était enfermée dans sa chambre n'osant plus sortir, et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette histoire. Elle avait tellement souhaité aider Remus qu'elle ne savait plus que penser.

Elle avait bien sûr lu et relu le paragraphe. Les termes employés étaient on ne peut plus clair :

_« La vierge devra s'unir à l'homme au moment où la lune se montrera dans toute sa rondeur. »_

Bon, est-ce que le timing est important ou pas ? On peut penser que non parce que dans ce genre de chose, on ne calcule pas vraiment si on sera 'unis' ou pas à telle minute… Le côté positif dans cette phrase c'est que la pauvre pucelle ne devait pas montrer des penchants zoophiles puisqu'il était écrit _homme_ et non _loup_. Des recommandations s'ajoutaient au paragraphe :

« Il faudra être sûr de l'état de pureté de la jeune fille, sinon elle se verra dévorer sans sommation par l'homme transformé. »

Hermione ressentit une vague de pitié pour la pauvre cruche qui pourrait éventuellement se porter candidate se croyant blanche alors qu'un ami aurait joué, auparavant, au médicomage avec elle.

_« Aucun artefact, potion, sortilège ou incantation magique ne devra interférer avec l'acte. »_

Aïe, là ça se corsait. Autant dire que sans la potion Tue-loup, il n'y avait pas de filet de rattrapage. C'était quitte ou double : le loup ne serait plus ou tuerait là encore sans sommation… Enfin la dernière remarque laissa Hermione encore plus déboussolée qu'elle ne l'était déjà:

_« ATTENTION : En aucun cas, la jeune fille ne devra commettre l'acte sans avoir un profond sentiment d'amour à l'égard du loup-garou. »_

Hermione remarqua que de toutes façons, fallait vraiment être folle dingue amoureuse du loup pour pouvoir faire tout ça sans avoir un seul instant les chocottes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Les garçons avaient toqué à sa porte un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, s'inquiétant beaucoup de son isolement. Elle les avait fait rentrer dans son antre en planquant au préalable son livre et en se composant un visage digne des plus grands maîtres d'occlumancie. Harry et Ron n'avaient pu que constater qu'elle révisait intensément vu le nombre de parchemins, de livres et de notes en tout genre qui traînaient ici et là dans la pièce.

- Mais pourquoi t'isoles-tu ainsi, Hermione ? Viens plutôt réviser avec nous dans la salle commune, suggéra le rouquin.

- C'est impossible, lâcha Hermione sur un ton de parfaite petite étudiante hystérique, j'ai oublié… Vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai OUBLIÉ d'apprendre un chapitre en métamorphose ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je me rattrape et je ne sortirais de cette pièce que quand je le saurais sur le bout des doigts ! acheva-t-elle sa voix montant, dans un crescendo irréprochable, vers les aigus.

La jeune femme pensa : « Note pour plus tard : s'essayer à l'art dramatique, sûre que ferais un _malheur_ en toute modestie… »

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent un instant interloqués puis n'insistèrent pas sachant pertinemment comment pouvait être la jeune fille dans ses moments de stress intense. Ils se retirèrent en lui souhaitant bon courage puis sortirent de la salle commune dans l'attention d'aller dans le parc.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus les croisa dans le hall et les interpella en leur demandant des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Quand il sut la raison de son isolement, il fronça les sourcils. Était-ce une raison pour ne plus assister aux repas ? Les garçons lui assurèrent que Dobby lui portait trois fois par jour de quoi se rassasier et que l'elfe de maison rapportait toujours aux cuisines des plats vides mais cela ne rassura pas le lycanthrope qui décida d'aller rendre visite à la Préfète-en-Chef. Il retrouva cette dernière dans sa chambre en train de faire du grand chambardement, c'est-à-dire du rangement selon elle, pour éviter de perdre encore des notes ou des chapitres oubliés du programme de révision. Les cheveux relevés d'une queue de cheval assez haute, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur, assez moulant il fallait bien le reconnaître, et d'un pantalon en toile lui allant à merveille. La baguette coincée dans les cheveux, elle arpentait la pièce dans un perpétuel va-et-vient tout en répondant aux questions de son professeur (Oui, oui, je dors assez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Non, je ne saute aucun repas, je vous le jure. Mais oui, je vous assure que je ne suis pas au bord de la crise de nerfs et ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour moi !)

Hermione se concentrait le plus possible pour ne pas se laisser aller à regarder dans les yeux son professeur, sa fébrilité à ranger sa chambre n'était, il faut dire, qu'un prétexte à cacher sa nervosité de le savoir si près d'elle, près de son lit. Oh Merlin ! À quoi venait-elle de penser ? Vite, s'occuper l'esprit : Ah ! Classement des sortilèges de métamorphose sur la matière, très bien, ça ! Nécessite une GRANDE attention ! Elle prit sa baguette et commença à …

- Hermione ! finit par crier le professeur Lupin, tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire !

La jeune fille avait sursautée et le regardait enfin, l'air complètement déconcerté.

- Je… je pardonnez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Remus poussa un profond soupir. La voir s'agiter ainsi le rendait nerveux surtout quand il s'attardait sur les courbes de la jeune femme. Il ne devait en aucun cas rester dans cette pièce. C'était finalement une très mauvaise idée d'être venu. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la Gryffondor tranquille, son instinct, et Merlin sait à quel point il était développé, lui disait clairement que la jeune fille avait été, et l'était toujours si on regardait à quel point elle paressait agitée, bouleversée par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose lui était tombé dessus à la bibliothèque. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et sut que la jeune fille était profondément choquée, peut-être par quelqu'un ? À cette pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Je te demandais ce qu'il t'était arrivé, il y a trois jours, à la bibliothèque ? reprit Remus d'une voix qu'il voulait calme bien qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait littéralement d'impatience.

- Il y a tr…trois jours ? fit Hermione, le visage pâlissant à vue d'œil. Mais…mais rien ! répondit-elle un peu trop vivement.

- Je ne te crois pas Hermione ! Alors réponds à ma question : qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais, je te connais bien et ne sous-estime pas mes instincts de loup-garou.

Hermione se sentit défaillir, que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre : « C'est vous qui me mettez dans cet état-là ! Depuis que je connais le moyen de vous guérir, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose ! Je suis OBSÉDÉE par ça ! Je suis vierge et je vous aime ! Na, vous êtes content ! » Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, c'était impossible mais attendez !

Oh MERLIN !

Venait-elle de penser qu'elle l'aimait ! Venait-elle de s'avouer la chose que sa conscience refusait depuis trois jours !

Remus la regarda se décomposer à vue d'œil. Par tous les Saints sorciers, c'était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son cœur se serra quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant que la jeune sorcière ne lui aurait pas avoué ce qui semblait lui faire si mal.

- Partez Remus, dit-elle d'une voix faible, laissez-moi ça va passer…

Mais le Maraudeur n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir aussi facilement, il s'avança au contraire vers elle et fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, mais il n'avait que ce moyen pour se rendre utile, la réconforter…

Hermione, quand elle se sentit ainsi prise dans ces bras protecteurs, inspira à fond l'odeur de son professeur, il sentait bon. C'est ce qui déclencha son premier sanglot puis le deuxième et ainsi de suite… Non, elle ne dormait pas tant que ça et non, elle ne faisait que grignoter les petits plats de Dobby, faisant disparaître le reste d'un coup de baguette magique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

En proie à une véritable crise de larmes, elle se laissa aller contre son professeur, s'agrippant désespérément à lui. « Oh, Merlin, je vous aime, je vous aime tellement… » pensa-t-elle si fort que sa tête lui donna l'impression exploser.

Remus la dirigea tout doucement vers son lit, après que la crise se soit peu à peu calmée puis l'allongea et s'assit tout près d'elle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux à travers ses larmes qui continuaient à perler le long de ses joues, lui serrant fortement la main de peur sans doute qu'il s'en aille trop vite…

Hermione en cet instant, ne souhaitait plus penser à rien qu'à cette main si chaude. La révélation de son amour pour son professeur l'avait mentalement épuisée. Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Remus retira doucement sa main et posa une couverture sur la jeune femme. Après s'être assuré que sa respiration régulière était synonyme de sommeil paisible, il quitta la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir-là au repas, Remus ne fut pas très bavard. Il ne remarqua pas les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la jeune femme. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui avait mis Hermione dans cet état.

En repensant à la scène de l'après-midi, il crispa les mâchoires : elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras comme s'il était son seul espoir. Il avait ressenti sa détresse du plus profond de son cœur, il l'avait serrée étroitement contre lui, désirant la protéger contre ses propres démons. Au souvenir de son corps enlacé, il vit ses mains tremblées. Il reposa ses couverts, incapable de manger.

Malgré tout le désespoir qui avait secoué le corps de la jeune femme, il l'avait, l'espace d'un instant, si ardemment désiré qu'il avait dû recourir à toute sa capacité de concentration pour se calmer. Le lycanthrope était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments où se mêlaient désir, souffrance et colère. Mettant de côté ses émotions si difficiles à analyser, il reprit ses couverts et essaya d'afficher une certaine contenance. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ses collègues se doutent des troubles qui l'habitaient. Après avoir mentalement visualisé la tête de Rogue, trois jours plus tôt, il s'imagina celle de McGonagall s'il lui disait qu'il rêvait de faire l'amour à sa petite protégée. Mais Remus ne put inventer la suite de la réaction de la vieille sorcière. Il rêvait de… de posséder Hermione !…Oh, Merlin, mon attirance se transforme en véritable obsession, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il se leva brusquement de table, trouvant soudain l'air particulièrement chaud. Il s'excusa auprès des ses voisins et repartit rapidement vers ses appartements.

Il ne devait plus penser à cela, mais se concentrer pour aider la jeune fille à passer ses examens dans les meilleures conditions. « Et bien, pour la détendre, s'immisça une petite voix en lui, tu pourrais l'allonger sur ton lit et lui enlever tout doucement son petit haut et… »

- Bon sang, je ne dois pas penser _ça, _dit tout haut Remus dans le couloir fort heureusement désert.

« Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais, tant que tu n'auras pas assouvi ton instinct de bête affamée, tu n'auras pas de répit… » reprit la petite voix.

Remus tapa fortement du poing contre le mur, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ de penser cela, c'était mal, Hermione était son élève. Il devait avoir l'âge de son père. Comment avait-il osé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant la tenir dans ses bras ? Lui, plus que n'importe qui, n'avait aucun droit sur ces choses-là. Il s'était depuis longtemps exclu de toute forme de désir à l'égard du sexe opposé. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pulsions de refaire surface de temps à autres, mais il avait appris à les ignorer. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est tant de mal à le faire avec son élève ? Parce que tu tiens _particulièrement_ à elle, voilà pourquoi.

- Je...je l'aime, souffla Remus tout haut.

Titubant sur le coup de la révélation, il quitta le couloir, laissant au passage une belle trace de poing dans le mur en pierre (_Ah, ces loups-garous ! Aucune maîtrise de leur force ! Tss tss tss…_)

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Calimera** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mes tentatives humoristiques. Comment va Antje ? Vivement le bal de Noël… ; ) Bisous !

**Elnath** : Rogue n'a peut-être pas banni les mots désir et amour de son vocabulaire mais en tout cas, il les a enfoui bien bien loin dans son esprit, tellement loin, qu'il ne les retrouve plus… ; Merci ! Bisous !

**Kloona** j'adore ton petit nom ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta remarque sur celles anonymes : chui une chtite novice dans le maniement de ffnet … Bisous !

**Dumbledore** : J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

**Maud.62** : En faite, je n'ai plus de brouillon : tout est déjà écrit…mais chut ! je laisse un peu de temps avant de livrer mes chapitres pour 1°) Bizalajou, mon correcteur et 2°) Pour éventuellement retoucher certaines phrases qui ne me plaisent absolument pas, mais là je devrais de toute façon retaper ma fic entièrement tellement je la trouve neuneu… Bisous !

**Diane 13** : Héhé…Hermione est-elle décidée à se vautrer dans la débauche ? Ce n'est pas encore avec ce chapitre-ci que tu le sauras…Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**Bizalajou** : Disons que mon correcteur est complètement aveugle, il porte des lunettes à quintuple foyer et se prend pour un Shagy…Mais il met bien utile…parfois…lol. Bisous !

**Titoo**** Moony** : J'espère que tes craintes sur la pseudo-zoophilie de celle qui doit sauver le loup-garou, sont parties. Alors toi aussi, t'es une méga fan de Mumus ? C'est vrai qu'il est…soupir extatique… Bref, ne nous égarons pas… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'adore tes fics ! Bisous !

**Demoiselle Altanien et Gedauphin**: Merci beaucoup ! Pourvu que la suite vous plaise ! Bisous !


	4. Planification selon Melle Granger

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter et tous ses copains (ou ennemis) appartiennent à JKRowling qui ferait bien de se dépêcher de nous refiler le 6ième tome… N/A : RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Planification selon Melle Granger**

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Ces mots retentirent un peu partout, en ce début de soirée, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor remplie de septième année n'appartenant pas tous à la maison rouge et or. Un petit buffet fait de friandises et autres cochonneries avait été installé par les bons soins des camarades de dortoir du Survivant. Celui-ci affichait une mine réjouie et remerciait chaleureusement ses camarades pour ses cadeaux. Hermione aussi était de la fête, elle s'était résolue à sortir de sa tanière de « lionne » comme aimait le dire Ron, le jour d'avant. En bonne petite Gryffondor, elle avait décidé de se ressaisir. Elle aiderait Remus qu'il le veuille ou non…

Elle avait ainsi établi un plan digne des plus grands généraux et n'avait rien laissé au hasard, du moins jusqu'à un certain stade…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle s'était forcée à venir prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle la veille, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ses amis l'avaient accueillie avec des cris d'enthousiasmes. (Ça y est, tu sais tout par cœur ? T'as rien oublié ? T'es sûre ? Il te manque pas un petit chapitre en potions par hasard ?) Après avoir fait gentiment remarqué qu'elle était encore Préfète-en-Chef et que de ce fait, étant toujours sous la responsabilité de Poudlard, ses « chers » camarades pouvaient toujours se ramasser des retenues, les autres l'avaient laissée tranquille en faisant la grimace, bien vite remplacé, il faut dire, par un sourire malicieux quand elle leur avait ri au nez.

Ron et Harry, ravis de revoir leur camarade, lui demandèrent si elle voulait travailler à la bibliothèque avec eux le matin. Hermione avait refusé en prenant pour prétexte le fait d'aller demander des renseignements sur une partie du cours d'astronomie au professeur Sinistra. Les garçons étaient un peu déçus, ils auraient bien profité du dictionnaire ambulant qu'était leur amie, leur évitant par la même occasion d'aller chercher les réponses dans les livres.

Pendant qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Elle vit son professeur de DCFM en train de bavarder avec le directeur des Serdaigle. La conversation ne semblait pas trop engagée car il cessa bientôt de parler pour se consacrer au contenu de son assiette, assiette qu'il n'arrêtait pas de trifouiller sans se décider à remplir son estomac. Hermione l'observait depuis un petit bout de temps quand Remus releva brusquement la tête et regarda dans sa direction. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione afficha son plus beau sourire pour le remercier de l'avoir soutenue la veille. Elle s'inquiéta cependant de le voir légèrement pâlir. Peut-être était-il malade ? Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Il soutint néanmoins son regard en la scrutant intensément. Gênée, Hermione fut fort heureusement sortie de son hypnose par Ron et Harry qui lui proposèrent d'une même voix de venir les voir au terrain de Quidditch dans l'après-midi. Un petit match improvisé avait été organisé par les bons soins de Mme Bibine pour détendre les élèves. Hermione acquiesça rapidement et se leva pour échapper à un certain regard.

Au moment où elle se dirigea vers le couloir menant au bureau du professeur Sinistra, elle sentit une main lui agripper le poignet. Étonnée, elle se retourna vivement, et reçue de plein fouet le regard ambré qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Désolé, fit Remus en relâchant son bras, mais tu es partie tellement vite. Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais.

Hermione, soulagée de voir qu'il était décidé à ne plus lui poser de questions, sourit légèrement.

- Je vais bien, je vais même mieux et ce, grâce à vous.

Remus parut songeur l'espace d'un instant puis afficha à son tour un sourire en coin :

- Si tu te sens encore sur le point de craquer, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, ma chemise sera toujours prête à éponger tes larmes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. « Dieu qu'elle est belle! » pensa-t-il en la dévorant des yeux. Il dut faire un immense effort pour se ressaisir et sourit à son tour. Hermione le regarda alors bizarrement et sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle s'approcha près de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur la joue d'un Remus incrédule. Elle lui murmura un 'merci' à l'oreille puis partit rejoindre le professeur d'astronomie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Première phase du plan enclenché ! » pensa Hermione en ressortant dix minutes plus tard du bureau de Sinistra. Elle se dirigea désormais vers ce qui s'annonçait la partie la plus délicate : les cachots du redoutable professeur Rogue…

Au repas du midi, pendant que les élèves se faisaient part de leur état d'avancement dans leurs révisions, Hermione put constater que le professeur Rogue affichait un air des plus coincés. Visiblement, il n'était pas ravi d'avoir fait plaisir à une Gryffondor mais il devait vraiment être très occupé pour avoir daigner autoriser Hermione à préparer des potions comme la potion Tue-loup par exemple… La jeune femme savait pertinemment que lors de l'attaque ultime de Voldemort, une partie des cachots avait sombré dans un chaos total après le passage d'une dizaine de trolls en furie. La majeure partie des réserves en potions avait été détruite et le stock d'ingrédients également. Le directeur des Serpentard devait régulièrement faire des allers et retours entre le chemin de Traverse et Poudlard. Aussi, quand Hermione avait suggéré de faire la potion Tue-loup, pour s'entraîner pour la partie pratique des épreuves, le professeur Rogue n'avait pu qu'accepter son aide…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le match amical fut une belle réussite. Ron et Harry étaient en train de se désaltérer à l'ombre des gradins avec Hermione qui avait, pour l'occasion, apporté son livre sur les _Légendes sur nos peurs_. Elle avait continué à le feuilleter distraitement pendant que ses amis se défoulaient dans les airs.

- Hermione, tu peux me passer une autre canette de jus de goyave, s'il te plait ? demanda Ron, affalé dans l'herbe.

Harry allongé à côté de lui, contemplait d'un regard émerveillé le ciel d'un bleu pur. Hermione soupira, reposa son livre et tendit à Ron l'objet de ses désirs. Celui-ci ne prit pas tout de suite la canette, trop occupé à lire le titre du livre.

- Alors c'est ce livre-là _Légendes sur nos peurs, blabla_ dont parlait Mme Pince ce matin ?

- Hein ? De quoi parles-tu, Ron ?

- Le professeur Lupin est venu à la bibliothèque ce matin et a demandé à Mme Pince quels bouquins tu avais emprunté, il y a quatre jours.

- C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des grandes personnes, intervint Harry, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ron se tourna vivement vers son copain.

- Hé! Tu aurais réagi pareil si tu avais entendu le nom d'Hermione dans la conversation !

- Et qu'a dit d'autres Rem…le professeur Lupin ? demanda avidement Hermione les yeux braqués sur Ron.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec curiosité puis se lancèrent un sourire entendu. Ron répondit :

- Il a dit qu'il te trouvait tout bonnement admirable et extraordinairement douée pour les grandes études. Il a continué à dire à Mme Pince à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de consciencieux et courageux, blablabla…Je l'ai même entendu rajouté sur le ton de la confidence que si tu avais eu vingt ans de moins, il serait tombé amoureux de ta si grande intelligence…

- Arrête ! siffla Hermione qui n'avait pas été dupe longtemps, Remus ne dirait jamais ça de moi, vous le connaissez mal !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Remus, hein ? Ce n'est plus professeur Lupin ? lança Harry, moqueur.

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle avait intérêt à calmer le jeu avec ses amis, sinon ils pourraient bien se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas… Les deux autres en voyant le trouble de la jeune fille cessèrent de rire.

- Ouh lalala, on dirait bien qu'Hermione a un faible pour notre cher professeur de DCFM. fit Ron, sarcastique.

- Pas du tout, répliqua fermement la brune. Je me suis simplement rapprochée de Remus pendant ces derniers mois, il est normal que je le considère plus comme un ami que comme un professeur !

- Un ami, c'est cela ? reprit Ron d'une moue dubitative.

Hermione respira un bon coup. Bon, il allait falloir sortir le grand jeu, mentir jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, en résumé imiter la parfaite Serpentard.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, Ron ! s'écria Hermione indignée. Pour qui tu me prends ? Comment peux-tu penser un seul instinct que je considère Remus comme plus qu'un ami ? C'est mon professeur et il a l'âge de mon père !

« Voyons, réfléchissons… Non, il est plus jeune que mon père, en fait, il n'a qu'une vingtaine d'années d'écart avec moi… »

Hermione avait ainsi la capacité de réfléchir à ces petits détails tout en envoyant copieusement balader son ami. En tout cas, sa petite mise en scène avait porté ses fruits. Ron se répandait en excuses et Harry affichait un air contrit. Hermione, satisfaite, changea de sujet et demanda combien de personnes étaient attendues à la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry le lendemain soir. Ce dernier répondit qu'à peu près tout le monde était attendu, mis à part quelques Serpentard… Ils remontèrent finalement au château. Sur le chemin, Ron demanda à son amie si son livre était intéressant.

- Oui, assez, même s'il est bourré d'anecdotes sur des vampires végétariens et des succubes nonnes…Oh, je dois vous laisser, j'aperçois Parvati et j'ai des trucs à lui demander…

Hermione n'entendit pas le commentaire du rouquin.

- Captivant ou pas, Lupin semblait drôlement s'intéresser à la liste des livres qu'elle avait empruntés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi préoccupé quand il est sorti de la bibliothèque, je suis même sûr qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué sinon il m'aurait salué, non ?

Harry acquiesça silencieux, il espérait qu'Hermione n'en faisait pas trop pour ses examens. Déjà qu'il s'était inquiété de son isolement de trois jours, il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie fasse des choses inconsidérées. Bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, quand il s'agissait de devoirs ou autres examens, Hermione était une personne bien différente…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry venait de finir de déballer son dernier cadeau, quand Parvati s'approcha d'Hermione :

- Tiens, Miss, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé! Elle lui glissa un petit paquet dans la main puis ajouta curieuse : Tu comptes t'en servir pour quelle occasion ?

- Et bien après les examens, je pensais aller au bal des _Moissons_, tu sais celui qui a lieu à Pré-au-lard et réunissant tous les sorciers âgés de plus de cent ans. Je crois que ce serait une bonne expérience de me mêler ainsi à cette communauté sorcière pleine de sagesse, tu ne crois pas ?

Parvati Patil semblait complètement déconcertée par les raisons d'Hermione mais n'insista pas. Hermione, quand sa camarade la quitta, eut un léger sourire aux lèvres : elle avait prévu la curiosité de Parvati et avait pour l'occasion préparer un mensonge, lui évitant ainsi bien des commérages.

Pourvu que ça marche, ne cessait-elle de se répéter. La jeune femme, prise par son plan d'action, ne réfléchissait pas au-delà. Elle souhaitait éviter le plus possible d'y penser. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que Remus se retrouve au pied du mur et soit obligé d'accepter ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer sans aucune possibilité de se défiler… Hermione avait cependant réalisé rapidement qu'elle n'était absolument pas sûre de plaire au lycanthrope… Même s'il était forcé (Hermione ne pouvait de toute façon décemment pas le violer…), éprouverait-il assez de désir ?… La jeune femme savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas de magie mais elle devait tout faire pour « attiser » Remus. C'est là qu'intervenait le paquet mystère de Parvati, il s'agissait simplement d'une banale boîte de maquillage magique… Celle-ci avait la particularité d'opérer sur la femme l'utilisant, un maquillage très léger, indétectable mais qui attirait cependant le regard d'autrui sur son minois. Hermione, ne voulait surtout pas attirer trop directement le regard de Remus ; elle voulait lui plaire mais toute en finesse.

Mais autant demander à une gamine de quatre ans atteinte de polyarthrite précoce, de jouer _La Sonate au clair de Lune_ de Beethoven…

La jeune femme soupira distraitement en lorgnant sa chope de bière à beurre qui se vidait bizarrement, de façon trop rapide.

- Et bien, ma petite 'Mione, faut pas faire cette tête là, t'es pas heureuse avec tes deux meilleurs amis ? lui lança Ron en entourant ses épaules avec son bras.

Harry vint se placer de l'autre côté d'Hermione et lui glissa un bras à la taille (fait rare chez le Survivant qui était fort avare de gestes d'affection : le pauvre, faut le comprendre, l'a pas trop eu l'habitude…) Hermione leur fit un petit sourire. Encore plongée dans ses pensées, elle leur confia :

- Répondez-moi franchement les garçons. Me trouvez-vous laide ?

Les garçons surpris répondirent cependant rapidement :

-Ça va dans ta petite tête bien remplie ? Si toi t'es laide, alors toutes les filles du collège sont des Horglup en comparaison ! fit Ron.

- Tu es belle, Hermione et tu t'embellis avec l'âge ! dit Harry sur un ton professoral.

Hermione, pleine de gratitude pour les paroles de ses amis, ne voulut cependant pas en rester là. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir l'avis de la gente masculine, elle n'allait pas se priver mais elle jouait avec le feu, ses deux amis étant bien trop curieux…

- Merci, mais je me suis mal exprimée. Je… je voulais savoir si…si un jour vous croyez que je…je pourrais être d…désirable au regard d'un ho…homme, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit ses deux amis se raidir mais elle ne vit pas le regard d'incrédulité qu'ils s'échangèrent…

- Hermione, murmura Ron, tu nous inquiètes là.

Harry, plus perspicace, lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Alors c'est sur qui que tu as jeté ton dévolu ? Hum ?

ALERTE ! Curiosité potterienne en action ! Vite réfléchissons ! Tilt ! (bruit de la lampe qui s'allume) :

- Personne, Harry, c'est simplement que…que (prit son air de comédienne le plus gêné) je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais plaire à un garçon. Bah oui ! J'arrive à dix-huit ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain ! Et ne me parlez pas de Victor, il me considère comme une bonne copine, point barre !

Ron qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, se tut au regard perçant que lui lança Harry.

- Bon, fit ce dernier, je comprends tes appréhensions, Hermione. Alors laisse-nous te dire une bonne chose : tu es normalement constituée et très plaisante à regarder. Après cela, si un jour tu fais la connaissance d'un homme, je peux t'assurer que s'il ne te désire pas, soit il a besoin d'avoir des lunettes, soit il est gay. Pour t'avouer franchement, puisqu'on en ait aux confidences, si Ron et moi ne te considérions pas comme notre sœur, cela ferait longtemps que nous t'aurions demandé de sortir avec nous, pas vrai Ron ?

- C'est sûr, fit ce dernier, un couple à trois, c'est drôlement sympa !

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Puis Hermione reprit la parole l'air toujours un peu gênée :

- Je vous remercie, j'ai parfois quelques petits moments de doute et ça fait du bien de se sentir rassurée !

- De rien ! firent les deux autres un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

Puis dans un même élan, ils se penchèrent vers la jeune fille et l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue. Ensuite Ron prit la chope d'Hermione pour aller la remplir et Harry la prit par la main pour lui montrer ses cadeaux.

La petite fête se termina assez tôt sur la demande de plusieurs élèves qui ne voulaient pas avoir une tête d'enterrement pour le dernier jour de révision.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione attendit patiemment à la sortie de la grande salle, le professeur Flitwick. Elle avait besoin de son aide pour une partie du plan… Quand il daigna se montrer, il était en grande conversation avec Remus. La jeune fille n'avait pas parlé à ce dernier depuis le baiser sur la joue, elle ne se sentait pas encore vraiment prête à attaquer la deuxième partie de son plan, même si les garçons l'avaient suffisamment rassurée la veille. Aussi lança-t-elle un regard timide à son professeur de DCFM et attendit patiemment que le directeur de Serdaigle finisse son petit discours.

- …Continuez comme ça, Remus, vous êtes sur la bonne voie j'en suis sûr. Cette nouvelle approche sur le sortilège _Pyroflamme_ paraît tout bonnement révolutionnaire. Vous devriez sérieusement penser à intégrer le service de recherche du département des Aurors, vous savez ?

- Je vous remercie Filius. Je vais vous laisser, je crois qu'une élève désire vous parler.

Sur ce, Remus s'éloigna non sans avoir jeté un petit clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit légèrement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, l'air visiblement ravi…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Aurelia**: Qui te dit qu'ils s'avoueront leur amour ?…hum : p Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Roxanne**** de Bormelia** : T'inquiète ! Tu sauras tôt ou tard ce qu'il se passera à la pleine lune… Merci pour ta review !

**Bizalajou**: euh…Je suis obligée de répondre ?…parce que là, ça va casser le suspense. Alors arrête de poser des questions qui pourraient mettre le lecteur sur la voie ! Merci ! Bisous sur les 2 joues !

**Bellatrix**** Black-Snape **: Merci pour le tuyau! Mais la mise en page avec fanfiction reste vraiment des plus hasardeuses, non ? Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! La lecture de The power of love m'est restée sur le … : Waouh! Continue à écrire ! Bisous !

**Maud.62** : Merçi pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir /petite larme au coin de l'œil/ j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite ! Bisous !

**Séléné** : Yes ! Une autre fan de Rémus ! Et oui…moi aussi, il me fait craquer… Merchi bocou pour ta review, beco !

**Dumbledore **: ton pseudo me fait trop rire (j'ai l'impression d'écrire à un vieux barbu…mdr). Pour répondre à ton commentaire : tu serais pas un peu sadique de voir ces pauvres Rémus et Hermione se démener contre leurs sentiments ? Non ? En tout cas, moi si !…niark, niark…

**Inwie**** Lupin** : Je dois spécialement te faire un avertissement : le remède préconisé pour la guérison de personnes atteintes de lycanthropie est à proscrire pour toute personne moldu : en aucun cas, une moldue ne peut guérir un loup-garou… Désolée -' …Sauf si tu prouves que tu es une sorcière, dans ce cas là, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Rémus… mdr. Merci ! et gros bisous !

**Lune d'argent** : Voilà, voilà, la suite arrive /Retire ses boules Quies/ Ca va ? Pas trop mal aux cordes vocales ? ; ) Bisous !

**M4r13 **: Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette histoire ne raconte pas les penchants zoophiles d'Hermione, sinon cette fic serait classée R… Tiens, tiens, je vais peut-être changé le Rating en parlant de ça… Bisous

**Leoline**: Tant mieux si ça te plait ! Bisous !

**Demoiselle Altanien **: petite veinarde, va ! j'espère que tu auras beau temps ! Merçi pour ta review et bon camping !

**Le saut de l'ange** : alors toi aussi, hein ? soupir je crois qu'on est toute mordue…C'est grave tu crois ?…mdr Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! c'est une honte de ne pas faire autant de fic sur Rémus et Hermione, alors AVIS à tous les lecteurs : prenez votre plus belle plume ( pas de paon comme pour celles de Lockart : savent faire que des signatures…) et écrivez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête incluant ce si beau couple : Mumus et Mione ! Sinon la traduction de ta fic m'intéresse, quand est-ce que t'auras fini la trad ? C'est quoi le titre de la fic ? en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Bisouuuus !


	5. Le séduire

MAJ 20/02/05

Disclaimer : Sa célèbrissime majesté poterrienne et sa cours appartiennent à JKRowling. N/A : RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 04 : Le séduire… 

« Voilà, on y est. Phase deux : 'opération séduction' du plan 'sauver Remus' (Toute allusion à un titre de film moldu est fortuite et involontaire, merci de votre compréhension…)

Respire un bon coup ma grande ! » Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef et meilleure élève de sa génération tenait un gobelet fumant à la main, l'autre main tendue vers la porte du bureau de DCFM depuis bientôt deux minutes. Elle commençait à avoir une crampe dans le bras quand elle se décida enfin à toquer à la porte.

Ses examens avaient commencé le jour-même par métamorphose, botanique et arithmancie et se poursuivraient encore sur trois jours, jusqu'au vendredi, jour précédant la pleine lune... Dès qu'elle avait rendu sa copie d'arithmancie, Hermione s'était précipitée dans les cachots pour préparer la potion Tue-loup : à sa sauce bien évidemment… Elle avait pour cela réalisé tout d'abord la vraie potion, puis discrètement en guettant bien pour savoir si Rogue ne revenait pas avec ses petites emplettes, elle avait ajouté un peu de poudre de Miragus séché.

Le Miragus, outre sa magnifique couleur turquoise, avait la capacité de rendre inoffensive la moindre potion. Mais ce qu'Hermione trouvait de plus astucieux dans cet ingrédient était sa capacité à ne pas altérer le goût et l'odeur de la potion, détail très important étant donné que la potion serait bue par une personne aux sens très développés.

- Entrez ! fit une voix enjouée.

- Bonsoir Remus ! dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux en entrant et fermant rapidement la porte.

Bien qu'elle soit légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son professeur, elle éprouvait un sentiment proche de la béatitude. Elle déchanta pourtant en percevant un léger désappointement dans le regard de Remus, visiblement il n'était pas très ravi de la voir. Il se ressaisit pourtant bien vite et lui adressa son habituel doux sourire.

- Et bien que me vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-il le regard curieux.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut le gobelet fumant dans la main de la jeune fille, il fit une grimace puis marmonna un 'je vois…'. Hermione s'avança vers lui, lui faisant son plus beau sourire d'encouragement :

- Si je vous dis que c'est moi qui l'ai faite, vous la boirez sans faire de grimace ?

- Tu l'as faite toute seule ? Fit Remus étonné.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de faire la moue.

- Vous ne me croyez pas capable de la faire ?

- Oh si ! C'est simplement que j'ai du mal à imaginer Severus te laisser farfouiller dans sa réserve sans rechigner et sans surveiller.

- Il n'avait pas trop le choix et le temps de rechigner de toute façon, fit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

Elle lui tendit le gobelet et Remus effleura ses doigts imperceptiblement. La jeune fille frissonna. Du calme, ma grande, c'est toi qui dois le faire frissonner ! À cette réflexion, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Remus la regarda étrangement puis lui proposa un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- Alors comment s'est passée ta journée d'examens ?

- Oh, ça va aller, dit Hermione évasivement. Vous feriez bien de boire cette potion tant qu'elle est chaude.

Remus lui obéit sans broncher et avala d'un seul trait son gobelet.

- Pouah ! Ce goût ne changera décidément jamais !

Hermione eut un petit sourire contrit mais elle jubilait intérieurement : sa potion était parfaite … Puis elle lui demanda comment avançait ses recherches en sortilèges de DCFM. Le lycanthrope lui répondit que son travail lui prenait beaucoup plus de temps depuis qu'il avait fait une découverte sur la synergie d'un sortilège de flamme et de vent. Hermione, fort intéressée et impressionnée par le travail de Remus lui posa alors plein de questions. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait bien que son opération séduction était des plus foireuses mais Hermione s'en foutait.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant une bonne heure quand Remus dévia la conversation vers des livres de DCFM pour finalement lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de _Légendes sur nos peurs_. La jeune fille sursauta violemment, Remus l'avait prise par surprise. Elle ne savait que répondre et pâlit de plus en plus. Elle devait trouver rapidement de quoi répliquer mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui mentir. Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de le guérir en s'envoyant en l'air avec lui dans exactement trois jours ? Non, elle préférait se taire que de mentir. Elle sentit alors ses yeux la picoter. Oh non, pas ça, pas encore une crise de larmes ! Elle serra les dents et les poings puis lâcha d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme :

- Je trouve ce livre intéressant mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment.

- Et quand pourra-t-on en parler ? insista Remus.

Il avait évidemment décidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau. Hermione répondit alors sans même y réfléchir :

- Vendredi, vendredi soir, je vous en parlerai, si vous le voulez bien…

Le loup-garou soupira.

- Très bien, mais compte sur moi pour aborder le sujet vendredi. J'ai une bonne mémoire, ne l'oublie pas…

Hermione acquiesça mal à l'aise. La conversation prit une tournure plus générale puis Remus décida qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Tout en discutant le long des couloirs, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point, il pouvait être pâle. Inquiète, elle lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Il lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse prétextant que ses recherches lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Hermione ne fut cependant pas dupe, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son travail, ce soir-là. Il revoyait comme un film en boucle son entretien de l'après-midi avec Hermione. Il lui avait effleuré les doigts et elle avait rougi. Remus eut alors l'idée insensée qu'il pouvait plaire à la Gryffondor. Il ne cessait pourtant de se raisonner, de se dire que tout cela était absurde, mais hélas, l'idée était là et bien là, impossible de la déloger de son esprit… Elle s'était inquiétée de son état de fatigue et il avait pensé un instant lui révéler que ses insomnies étaient dues à des visions de leurs deux corps enlacés… Cela l'aurait-elle fait rougir et partir en courant ou serait-elle restée près de lui en le regardant de ses yeux si brillants ?

L'homme, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, se leva de son fauteuil. Il devait savoir, et il saurait… « Tiens, encore une nouvelle chose que je dois savoir d'elle » pensa-t-il. Il avait également hâte d'être à vendredi, pour une fois que la venue de la pleine lune ne le rendait pas morose…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione passa ses épreuves de DCFM, études de runes et astronomie. Contrairement aux autres septième année, elle avait plus d'épreuves à passer. « Ne te plains pas, Hermione, tu n'avais qu'à pas cartonner à ton BUSE » lui dit Harry lorsque la jeune fille avait fait remarquer qu'elle se sentait débordée par ses matières. Son amie avait marmonné un « pasmafautesijaimeétudier » puis était partie rejoindre les cachots comme la veille. Elle fit réchauffer le chaudron de potion Tue-loup puis s'empressa de l'apporter à son loup-garou préféré. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à l'échec de sa première journée en tant que séductrice sur le pied de guerre et elle avait conclu qu'avant toute chose, elle devait faire comprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à Remus en tant qu'homme et non en bon professeur bien gentil qu'il était…

Elle trouva Remus en train de s'exercer à lancer des sorts _Aeria_ assez complexes. Elle l'observa avec attention. Elle le trouvait beau malgré ses traits, précocement acquis à cause de la lycanthropie, qui le faisaient paraître plus vieux. Il avait cette force tranquille qu'elle avait toujours recherchée inconsciemment. Ses épaules larges, sa démarche assurée et son regard si pénétrant la saisissaient toujours quand elle prenait le temps de le regarder. Remus n'était pas, à proprement parler, un canon de la beauté mais il se dégageait de sa personne un charisme tel qu'Hermione se sentit prête à laisser tomber le gobelet de ses mains tremblantes. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle si longtemps sur ses sentiments et son attirance à son égard ? Remus se retourna et surprit le regard brillant et troublé de la jeune femme. Il s'avança vers elle un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres et lui prit le gobelet des mains en prenant bien soin de lui frôler les doigts d'une légère caresse. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre mais Remus ne s'attendait pas à cela et il en eut le souffle coupé : Hermione lui renvoya un sourire des plus mystérieux mais tellement attirant qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur ces lèvres si tentatrices…Il reprit contenance en buvant sa potion puis prit la parole d'un ton calme :

- Alors cette épreuve de DCFM ?

- Trop facile, lança la jeune femme en avançant nonchalamment dans la pièce.

Remus ne la quittait pas des yeux s'attardant sur sa robe qui lui dénudait une bonne partie du dos. « Mais elle ne pouvait pas garder sa robe de sorcière comme tout étudiant qui se respecte ? » pensa-t-il énervé puis il se rappela avec mauvaise humeur que l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire pour cet été. La jeune fille continuait à déambuler dans la pièce pour s'arrêter devant une grande sphère de verre qui reposait par on ne sait quel miracle sur une table ronde.

- À quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se retournant d'un savant déhanchement appris en regardant Lavande l'essayer sur Seamus la veille (essai concluant car le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas, par la suite, quittée d'une semelle…)

Hermione aussi fit son petit effet si on considérait le regard sombre que lui renvoya son professeur. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher alors de frissonner. Elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moites et son sang tambouriner à ses tempes. Hermione venait de découvrir pour la première fois les effets séduisants de sa petite personne sur le sexe opposé. Remus répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Cette _Cristalloïde_ me sert à faire des expériences. Elle maintient mes sortilèges de feu assez longtemps pour pouvoir les combiner avec ceux du vent.

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus et voulut toucher le cristal mais Remus se précipita vers elle et lui prit le poignet.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas encore la toucher, elle a servi toute l'après-midi et elle est encore chaude. Tu risquerais de te brûler.

Remus relâcha la pression sur son poignet et effleura de ses doigts le bras de la jeune femme avant de ramener sa main, non sans regrets, le long de son corps.

- Peut-être, répondit la belle d'un air absent, peut-être que j'ai justement envie de me brûler…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Hermione, fit Remus dans un souffle et complètement subjugué par cette gamine de dix-sept ans.

Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'il pouvait voir des petites pépites d'or dans son regard. Il fut pris d'une telle vague de désir qu'il mit toutes ses bonnes résolutions loin, très loin de ses pensées. Il se pencha vers elle mais la jeune femme sembla revenir à la réalité et s'écarta du professeur, elle n'avait pas remarqué le profond trouble qu'elle avait suscité chez lui.

- Je vais vous laisser travailler, Remus. Je meurs d'envie de rester ici, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. J'ai déjà assez abusé de votre temps hier.

Sur ce, après un signe de la tête au pas de la porte, elle le quitta. Remus, dans un mouvement brusque, posa ses mains sur la sphère. La douleur qu'il ressentit n'était rien en comparaison de ce que son cœur endurait. Il regarda la paume de ses mains qui commençait légèrement à rougir. « De toute façon, je me suis déjà brûlé, » pensa-t-il amèrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jeudi (et avant-dernier jour des examens) fut assez éprouvant pour Hermione. Ce ne fut pas les épreuves de sortilèges et de soins aux créatures magiques qui la dérangèrent mais plutôt l'acharnement de Terry Boot et Blaise Zabini à vouloir l'inviter pour le bal de fin d'études organisé le samedi soir. Elle leur avait fait pourtant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée mais les deux garçons se détestant cordialement avaient mis un point d'honneur à s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune fille. Celle-ci excédée, avait pu se réfugier un instant dans les cachots pour prendre la potion Tue-loup mais au moment où elle s'engageait dans un passage pour aller voir Remus, elle entendit derrière elle, des éclats de dispute :

- Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, Zabini, mets-toi ça dans ton petit crâne, Hermione est faite pour sortir avec un Serdaigle comme moi et non avec un Serpentard qui l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant plus de sept ans.

- La ferme, Boot ! Je compte bien me rattraper maintenant, cette fille sera à moi et à personne d'autre !

Hermione n'en écouta pas plus, les voix se rapprochant de plus en plus, elle courut précipitamment, affolée de devoir encore les supporter mais trop tard : les deux garçons l'avaient déjà repérée et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Elle accéléra sa foulée et bifurqua dans le couloir du bureau de DCFM, elle regarda fébrilement derrière elle, évitant le plus possible de renverser son gobelet de potion puis en un éclair, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau de Remus. Ce dernier, assis devant son bureau, la plume à la main, relava la tête de ses notes, surpris que quelqu'un puisse rentrer sans frapper.

Hermione, essoufflée, une main tenant toujours la potion, se pencha et colla son oreille sur la porte en faisant des 'chut' silencieux à Remus avec sa main libre. Le professeur légèrement amusé par son attitude, le fut plus franchement quand il comprit au son des voix dans le couloir, qu'elle était pourchassée :

- Elle ne peut pas nous avoir échappé ! C'est impossible, par-là c'est un cul de sac.

- Là, regarde c'est le bureau du professeur Lupin, demandons-lui s'il l'a entendue passer !

Hermione agita frénétiquement sa main vers Remus signifiant « ChuipalaChuipala ! » quand on frappa à la porte. Hermione se recula vivement contre le mur derrière l'entrée de la pièce et Remus, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation drôlement divertissante, eut un rire silencieux. Il lui fit signe cependant de se diriger vers une autre porte à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'y précipita mais ne referma pas complètement, laissant la porte entrouverte. Remus avait fait rentrer ses tortionnaires et leur faisait déjà savoir qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Les deux jeunes hommes se retirèrent dépités, non sans avoir jeté un regard curieux dans la pièce. Hermione s'écarta soudainement de peur qu'ils ne surprennent son regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle examina alors la pièce dans laquelle, elle se trouvait : c'était la chambre de Remus…

Hermione se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds surtout quand elle porta son regard sur le couvre-lit rouge foncé. Ne pas penser au lendemain, ne pas penser au lendemain ! Ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Ne pas penser au…Oh ! Des livres ! Hermione venait de découvrir tout un pan de la pièce occupé par une bibliothèque. Elle posa la potion sur une petite table et pencha la tête pour lire chaque titre de livre, un par un. Remus la surprit ainsi, à caresser amoureusement les tranches des livres. Il l'observa un petit moment. « Chacun son tour » pensa-t-il amusé. Il déglutit cependant avec peine quand il s'attarda sur la courbe gracieuse que décrivait le cou de la jeune femme. Merlin, qu'il pouvait se détester dans ces moments-là. Il ne supportait pas ses réactions qu'il prenait pour de la faiblesse. Craignant un instant de se laisser aller comme la veille, il toussota discrètement.

Hermione se retourna vivement et le regarda avec l'air penaud d'une gamine prise en flagrant délit de nettoyage méthodique et consciencieux d'un pot de confiture. Remus lui sourit, indulgent, et saisit son gobelet pour boire sa potion. Hermione reporta son attention sur les livres :

- Vous avez une collection de livres impressionnante, Remus. J'ai reconnu certains titres : ce sont des livres extrêmement rares, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus acquiesça malicieusement, en reposant son gobelet vide :

- Je peux t'en prêter quelques-uns, si tu veux ?

- Vraiment ? répliqua Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Oh ! Merci Remus ! C'est trop gentil !

La jeune femme s'élança vers Remus et dans un mouvement spontané, l'enlaça intensément. Le lycanthrope resta interdit pendant quelques secondes puis referma ses bras sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il lui murmura un vague « Ça me fait plaisir » puis relâcha son étreinte rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devine à quel point son geste le troublait. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de ses bras, elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? fit Remus, inquiet.

- Moui, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda les yeux brillants étrangement. « Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si tu … »

- Remus, fit-elle dans un soupir des plus sensuels.

Elle avait entrouvert les lèvres et Remus sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps… Elle s'écarta alors aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue dans ses bras puis elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

-Remus, reprit-elle, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour vous et… et je… je vous en reparlerai demain.

Hermione avait maintenant les joues rouges mais elle le regarda avec une telle détermination que Remus en eut le souffle coupé, qu'avait-elle donc à lui dire qui la mette dans cet état ? Aussi pâle que les joues d'Hermione étaient rouges, il lui sourit faiblement. Chaque chose en son temps, elle lui dirait le moment venu ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Une petite voix lui souffla néanmoins que cela avait un rapport avec le livre _Légendes sur nos peurs_…

Il changea de sujet pour éviter de mettre plus mal à l'aise que ne l'était déjà la jeune fille :

- Alors que te voulaient Messieurs Boot et Zabini ?

- Oh, si tu savais ! Ces deux-là n'ont pas arrêté de me courir après depuis ce matin. Je peux t'emprunter celui-là ? Ajouta-t-elle en désignant un gros grimoire sur _Sortilèges expérimentaux : la méthode métaphysique et antéphysique_.

Remus approuva son choix mais il aurait de toute façon, approuvé n'importe quel choix car il venait de se rendre compte avec un certain bonheur que la jeune fille avait cessé de le vouvoyer. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de le tutoyer ? Remus ne comptait plus et avait abandonné depuis longtemps le combat, sachant à quel point la jeune femme pouvait être têtue.

Ils regagnèrent le bureau pendant qu'Hermione expliquait la raison de la chasse dont faisait l'objet sa petite personne.

- Je me sentirais flatté à ta place, répondit Remus amusé.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, crois-tu qu'il est intéressant d'être considérée comme un lot de chasse ou le trophée d'un duel entre deux garçons aussi obsédés par les filles que moi par les études ? Non, s'ils s'intéressent à moi, c'est par ce que je suis encore une des rares à n'être sortie avec aucun garçon de cette école.

- Vraiment ? répondit Remus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il avait l'air visiblement surpris.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi es-tu surpris ? lança-t-elle, suspicieuse, en s'effondrant dans le siège faisant face à son bureau.

- Et bien, reprit Remus hésitant, j'aurais pensé qu'ils s'intéressaient à toi uniquement parce que tu es jolie et non pour faire de toi un trophée de chasse.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment et reprit :

- Merci. En tout cas, je n'irais pas à ce bal de fin d'étude avec un garçon que je n'apprécie pas.

- Et Harry ou Ron ?

- Harry y va avec Lisa et Ron avec Padma, soupira Hermione.

- Allons Hermione, tu dois bien avoir un garçon avec qui tu aimerais aller à ce bal, non ? fit Remus en affichant un air malicieux même si dans le fond, il se sentait déjà mortifié à l'idée qu'il est pu souhaiter que personne n'intéresse la jeune fille.

Mais la réponse de la jeune fille le laissa stupéfait.

- Non, je préfère les hommes plus âgés.

Sa phrase laissa un blanc dans la conversation. « Oups » pensa Hermione « J'y vais peut-être un peu fort… Allez, tant qu'on y est… » Elle se leva dans un bond et se pencha, les mains à plat sur le bureau, le regard planté dans celui de Remus :

- Ça ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi à ce bal ?

« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Bof, de toute façon, même s'il est d'accord, après ce qu'il se passera demain soir, il ne voudra sûrement pas m'accompagner. Ça m'est égal, il ne me disait rien ce bal… »

Toute penaude, elle lui fit une petite moue d'excuse avec un regard pétillant de malice. La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle offrait une vue des plus agréables au lycanthrope. Remus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se fâcher. Il dut faire un effort surhumain (en fait, il s'appelle Clark Kent) pour soutenir son regard et ne pas descendre le sien plus bas. « Seigneur, se rend-t-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle peut faire ? Pas étonnant, que ces garçons lui courent après ». Il sourit légèrement :

- Allons, Hermione, même si tu me considères plus que comme un professeur, je ne peux pas me pointer à ce bal avec toi, tu imagines la tête des autres étudiants et enseignants ?

- Et alors ? Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me regarde pas ! Tout le monde sait que nous sommes des amis. Et puis, tu ne seras officiellement plus mon professeur, je te le rappelle.

Remus était flatté plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il soupira, l'air las. Être dans la même pièce qu'Hermione exigeait une attention de tous les instants.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, insista-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas les ba…Oh…

Elle s'interrompit, une main sur la bouche, et recommença à rougir. Elle paraissait terriblement déçue et gênée.

- Oh ! Remus, je suis désolée. Tu avais peut-être l'attention d'y aller avec une autre personne, je n'aurais pas dû insister.

Remus éclata d'un rire sans joie. Hermione le regarda avec surprise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette lueur de mélancolie dans son regard.

- Remus, je ne comprends pas.

- Ce sera bien la première fois que j'entends ces mots dans ta bouche, Hermione. Allons, tu n'as pas une petite idée de la raison de mon hilarité ?

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. Remus la détailla de son regard si profond.

- Hermione, fit-il de sa voix douce, ma condition ne me permet pas de m'amuser dans ce qu'appellerait le professeur Rogue, des frivolités de la sorte.

Hermione, en un éclair, comprit l'étendue de ses paroles.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'emporta-t-elle. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille les mains sur les hanches. Tu mérites, plus qu'un autre de t'amuser dans ce genre de 'frivolités' ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

La jeune fille commença à avoir les yeux qui la picotaient, elle détestait sa faiblesse en cet instant. Remus vit bien l'émotion qui la submergeait et rien que pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

- Hermione, sois raisonnable…

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle, c'est toi qui vas être raisonnable ! Tu vas t'ôter de la tête que tu ne peux pas avoir une vie comme les autres !

Là, Remus était amusé, il reconnaissait le caractère de feu de la Gryffondor. Cependant, il se devait de mettre un terme aux illusions de la jeune fille. Il se leva et avança vers le centre de la pièce.

- Maintenant, Hermione, écoute-moi. Je n'ai plus, et ce depuis longtemps, l'envie ou la patience de m'intéresser à des femmes qui de toutes façons, se lasseraient de ma personne à partir du moment où ma lycanthropie leur serait révélée. Alors, je t'en prie, ne t'emporte pas pour des choses qui te dépassent.

- Mais… mais… Remus, balbutia Hermione, des larmes coulant cette fois-ci librement sur ses joues, je… je ne veux pas que …que tu vois la vie comme ça ! Tu mérites d'avoir une femme, des enfants et tout le tralala… !

Remus s'approcha d'elle doucement, ne sachant plus que penser. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui.

- Hermione, ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Elle lui renvoya un regard meurtrier qui le figea et s'approcha tout près de lui.

- Tu répètes encore une fois, Remus Lupin, que tu n'en vaux pas la peine et je te jure, professeur ou ami, je t'envoie quand même mon poing dans la figure. TU en vaux la peine, compris ?

Elle avait fini sa phrase un doigt sur la chemise de Remus et le regard flamboyant planté dans ses yeux ambrés. Le lycanthrope n'y tenant plus, attrapa cette main si près de son corps et en embrassa la paume en un geste de remerciement. Hermione frissonna sous la caresse, elle ferma les yeux, prise de vertige. Remus l'attira alors vers lui brusquement et prit ses lèvres dans un élan passionné.

« Merlin, que suis-je en train de faire ? Mais je l'aime tellement, ses lèvres sont si douces… »

Hermione ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle vivait, elle ressentait et c'était déjà grandement suffisant. Inconsciemment, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Remus, pressant son corps un peu plus encore contre lui. Il réagit en accentuant la pression de ses lèvres. Remus sentait chaque fibre de son corps vibrer au contact de celui de la jeune femme. Il la voulait mais il ne savait pas si c'était la bête en lui qui exacerbait ses sens. Il décida de mettre fin au baiser avant d'attendre le point de non-retour qu'il n'était pas loin de franchir, à dire vrai. Hermione sentit un terrible manque quand Remus s'écarta d'elle. Celui-ci se détourna et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser mes amis. Je n'ai que l'arrivée de la prochaine pleine lune comme maigre excuse pour expliquer mon comportement.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui tournait le dos. S'il l'avait regardée à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir toute la détresse d'une jeune femme qui venait d'atteindre le paradis pour le perdre quelques instants plus tard. Sans un mot, elle le quitta, plus décidée que jamais à lui venir en 'aide' le lendemain soir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAR :**

**Leoline **: Bon courage pour l'écriture de ta fic ! Tiens moi au courant ; ) Biz !

**Elnath** : N'attends pas la suite avec impatience… je ne voudrais pas te décevoir…( en fait, je trouve mon histoire de plus en plus plate et sans émotion…alors je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'attende à quelque chose de bien folichon… mais bon c'est écrit je vais pas y revenir !…lol) Merci quand même pour ta review ! Et pour revenir à Power of love, je trouve ton histoire tellement belle et à la fois bien sombre (comme je les aime…niark, niark…), rahh… l'amour…on ne cessera jamais d'écrire dessus… Un autre projet d'écriture sinon ? Bisous !

**M4r13 **: Ca dépend ce que t'entend par « passer à l'attaque »… pour le séduire, cf chapitre 4 mais pour le reste…faudra attendre le chapitre 5… qui risque d'être assez décevant, je le crains, d'un point de vue émotionnel…(j'ai pas réussi à retranscrire les sentiments comme je le voulais. T-T…)

**Maud.62 :** je sais bien que j'ai peut-être pas été assez clair ; alors je vais tenter d'expliquer avec mes pauvres mots : la vierge doit s'unir à l'homme juste avant que celui-ci ne se transforme, ainsi au moment où la pleine lune se montrera, les deux…hum…amants seront…hum… enfin, bon tu m'as compris…: le loup ne pourra pas se transformer. Mais ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que le Mumus doit se taper une pucelle par mois pour éviter la transfo…Nan, j'rigole…mdr….

**Le saut de l'ange** : Bon, mon petit Rémus, je l'aime bien mais comme je suis prêteuse et que j'aime tous les perso de HP (vivi, même Queudver ! lol), je veux bien faire une exception pour toi… ; ). Nan, en fait, j'ai choisi Rémus car comme mâle d'âge mûr ou du moins dépassant l'âge débilatoire qu'est la post adolescence, je n'ai pu prendre que lui, Sirius étant mort et Rogue étant un cas psychologiquement (voir psychiatriquement) trop dur à gérer…mdr… Rappelons au passage que le but de mon humble fic est de d'écrire les moyens mis en œuvre pour guérir un loup-garou. Je n'envisageais pas d'écrire pour la guérison d'un mort ou d'un pseudo vampire-ex-mangemort-capillairement-huileux-et-ayant-besoin-d'un-bon-détartrage-aussi-bien-dentaire-que-crânien… J'admire beaucoup ton courage pour la traduction de la fic « this time around » car étant une paumée-de-chez-paumés en anglais, je respecte tout particulièrement les personnes s'attablant à ce genre de tâche…Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et surtout bon courage pour ton job et tes fics ! Et puis reste éveillée quand tu rentres chez toi…tu dormira beaucoup mieux la nuit…mdr

**Amano ai** : Merchi Madame ! Si t'as d'autres idées te trottant dans la tête sur des paroles de chansons, n'hésite pas : Ecris tout de suite ! Bisous !

**Selerya :** Toi aussi, tu fais les yeux doux à ton P.C ? lol J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz !

**Aurelia :** Ah Aurelia…tss tss…L'amour est parfois sssi compliqué… je crains fort ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête…dans l'immédiat… lol Bisous ! et merci encore pour ta review !

**Bizalajou **: juste un 'tit merci, vite fait en passant ! Bisous !

**Dumbledore** : Mon dieu, une femme à barbe ! (et une sadique en plus…) Albus (ou plutôt Alba) cachait bien son jeu…lol (Ca pourrait être une révélation que pourrait faire JKR à la fin du 7ième tome, non ?…mdr) Si tu aime HG/SS, que penses-tu de la fic de medea hk : filtra temporis ? Bon d'accord, l'action entre eux deux n'est pas des plus folichonnes mais les répliques et l'histoire sont géniales ! J'ai un petit faible pour cette fic… : p J'espère que la deuxième partie du plan d'Hermione t'a plus également ! Merci de reviewer ! gropoutoux !

**Calimera :** Alors t'as pas attrapé la crève dans le train ! mdr… Mais du moment que tes vacances se sont bien passés… : ) J'essaye de rendre Hermione le plus crédible possible mais ses réactions ne sont pas toujours celles que je voudrais décrire : j'essaye de m'attacher au personnage de JKR mais je voudrais parfois la voir agir autrement…enfin, je pense que je développerais son perso à ma façon dans d'autres fics…même si c'est pas demain la veille… ; p. Quant à Harry, j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'il redécouvre la vie (lol) après son combat mais c'est pas avec deux-trois mots par-ci que je vais faire ressortir ce que je ressens à son sujet…Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas mal d'idées sur les évolutions des perso mais je n'ai pas la plume facile, alors pondre une histoire avec des chapitres assez loin, n'en parlons pas… Comment fais-tu ,toi ? L'inspiration te vient assez rapidement ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire le dernier chapitre d'Antje mais je mis attèle dès le postage de ce chapitre /trépigne d'impatience/ Merci en tout cas pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Milie m **: Je préfère sauter le moment des examens, j'en parle comme ça mais je choisis de concentrer l'histoire, comme tu l'as deviné, sur Hermione et Rémus ; d'ailleurs Ron et Harry sont aussi mis à l'écart pendant ce temps-là mais on les retrouvera au chapitre 6 ! Merci ! Biz !

**Inwie Lupin **: Une sorcière ! Je vois… alors la chambre de Rémus c'est le deuxième couloir à droite, passage sous la troisième tapisserie, après la statue de Mafalda Laorlaloi, et quatrième porte sur la gauche ! Voilà tu sais tout, bon courage ! …mdr…Je crains que tu ne voies pas assez Rémus (mais comme t'as l'air shooté au Canis Lupus, c'est normal : t'as pas une dose assez forte…lol), je centralise en fait l'histoire un peu plus sur Hermione car j'ai plus de faciliter à la raconter. Mais t'inquiète, t'auras quand même une dose respectable de Mumus… ; p. Gropoutoux !

**Gody **: Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi cool… ; ) J'aime bien ton histoire Love and dreams alors bon courage pour la suite ! Biz

**Mlle Moony : **Mademoiselle, voici la suite ! Merci pour la review ! Biz !


	6. L'offrande d'Hermione

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer__ Les personnages, les lieux et j'en passe, rencontrés dans cette fic sont entièrement piqués à JKRowling. Que cette dernière se rassure, je n'en tire pas un rond. N/A : RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 05 : L'offrande d'Hermione…**

Hermione errait sans but dans les couloirs, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait manqué le repas du soir et ne s'en souciait guère : elle n'avait pas faim. Elle effleura un instant ses lèvres. L'avait-il vraiment embrassée? Ou avait-elle rêvé? Elle eut encore assez de volonté pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit sur sa vie privée. Il avait résolument tourné le dos à une vie sentimentale.

« Pouah ! Je refuse qu'il devienne comme le professeur Rogue ! Mince, Remus est tout de même un bel homme, LUI ! Il a le droit de trouver quelqu'un, de faire sa vie ! (_Peut-être que Rogue aussi, mais lui, c'est un cas désespéré_) »

- Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse sa vie comme ce vieux crapaud desséché ! Manquerait plus qu'il s'habille en noir et arpente les couloirs de long en large la nuit !

- Miss Granger, puis-je savoir avec qui vous comparez le professeur Rogue ? demanda une voix amusée derrière elle.

« Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut… » Elle se retourna et vit, avec un certain soulagement, son directeur affichant un sourire des plus espiègles.

- Je le comparais à Remus, répondit-elle dans un sourire égal au vénérable sorcier.

Le regard de ce dernier pétilla.

- Je vois que vous prenez très à cœur le bonheur de notre ami, Miss Granger. C'est très honorable de votre part.

Hermione se mit à rougir non pas de plaisir pour le compliment mais sur l'honorabilité de sa personne demain soir… Elle commença soudain douter du bien-fondé de sa démarche. Pouvait-elle s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de Remus ? Elle réalisa alors que ce qui se passera le lendemain soir détruirait à jamais leur amitié. Un affreux doute lui vint à l'esprit : et si ce qui était écrit dans ce livre était faux ? Et si cela n'était qu'une très mauvaise plaisanterie ? Hermione avait toujours eu une confiance absolue dans ce que racontaient les livres mais là, devait-elle y croire ? Loin de penser que sa vie dans ce cas serait en danger, Hermione se sentait plutôt anéantie de ne pouvoir guérir le loup-garou.

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse tellement rapide qu'elle en eut des vertiges. Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, sembla tout comprendre et lui proposa de venir prendre un thé (ou une glace) au citron dans son bureau. Hermione le suivit sans broncher, elle éprouvait le besoin de parler et se demandait si Albus Dumbledore était le bon interlocuteur.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil faisant face au bureau directorial, elle fixait avec plaisir sa coupe de glace (parfum framboise-menthe). Le directeur assis en face d'elle, la contemplait de son air bienveillant, sa glace (citron-cerise) fondait doucement dans sa coupe mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Professeur, commença la Gryffondor, croyez-vous que les livres de la réserve peuvent mentir ?

- C'est une très bonne question. À vrai dire, tous les livres mentent un peu car ils ne font que raconter une histoire, ils ne sont pas l'histoire en eux-mêmes…

Hermione resta songeuse à ces paroles mais faillit laisser tomber sa coupe sur le tapis quand le directeur reprit la parole :

- Néanmoins, _Légendes sur nos peurs_ ne ment jamais, si c'est à ce livre que vous pensiez.

- Co…comment savez-vous que je pensais à ce livre-là en particulier ? Balbutia Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur émit un petit rire, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Les questions s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Professeur, j'ai fait une découverte dans ce livre et il est écrit que p…pour…

Hermione chercha ses mots et finit par dire d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque ; il en extirpa prestement un livre qu'il montra à Hermione. Il s'agissait de _Légendes sur nos peurs_ mais Hermione remarqua que c'était la vingt-huitième édition et non la trente-quatrième comme la sienne. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son directeur. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées aussi mit-il un certain temps avant de parler.

- Il n'existe à l'heure actuelle que trente-quatre livres sur _Légendes sur nos peurs_. Et je crois bien que Mme Pince devra en recommander un autre pour impression… Voyez-vous Miss Granger, ce livre a la particularité de s'attacher à certaines personnes qui désirent fortement venir en aide à d'autres personnes. Pour cela, le livre fait apparaître, d'une très jolie encre bleue d'ailleurs, la solution au problème rencontré. Cette solution est très peu connue du public car elle exige de grands pouvoirs et surtout une pureté d'esprit sans faille.

- Mais comment être sûr que la personne a un esprit pur, je veux dire peut-être que la personne n'a pas une grande 'honorabilité' surtout si elle doit entreprendre des choses pas très… correctes pour aider R… euh d'autres personnes…

- Rassurez-vous, si vous n'étiez pas celle qui convenait, l'écriture bleue ne vous serez pas apparue.

- Mais professeur, ce que je dois faire…

- …doit rester secret et connu de vous et de vous seule, et ce, jusqu'à son accomplissement, compléta le professeur Dumbledore.

- On ne peut pas le montrer à la personne que l'on veut aider ? »

Hermione avait en effet pensé utiliser en dernier recours le livre pour convaincre Remus. Toutefois, elle était réticente quant à l'idée de lui faire lire la dernière remarque sur l'amour de la vierge pour le lycanthrope.

- Cela ne marchera pas, vous pouvez me croire, j'ai déjà essayé avec mon livre. La personne concernée par mon aide ne pouvait pas voir l'encre bleue…

- Donc pour résumer, tout ce que j'ai fait ou ferai pour l'aider, ne sera pas vraiment une action inconvenante.

- Pour sauver une personne, il faut parfois être prêt à affronter ses propres inhibitions… souligna le professeur Dumbledore.

- Cependant, reprit-il, si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux vous donner ce conseil : écoutez toujours votre cœur, lui seul pourra vous souffler la bonne réponse à vos interrogations.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants puis estimant avoir déjà assez abuser du temps de son directeur, elle prit congé non sans l'avoir chaleureusement remercier pour ses conseils et finit sa glace en deux coups de cuillères à pot…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit enfin d'un sommeil calme et reposant, son cœur était apaisé et ce, grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Sereine face au lendemain, elle savait sa cause juste, même si les moyens restaient quelques peu hasardeux…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelque part, ailleurs dans le château à la même heure, un homme cherchait en vain le sommeil. Il se méprisait à un tel point qu'il aurait très bien pu quitter le château sur le champ s'il n'avait pas un temps soit peu d'égard vis-à-vis de son directeur et ami. Et puis, Remus en avait plus qu'assez de fuir, d'être lâche. Il devait absolument essayer de se réconcilier avec Hermione, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre son amitié, que pouvait-elle donc penser de lui ?

Énervé, Remus se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Il avait chaud et le baiser de l'après-midi ne l'aidait pas à se rafraîchir… En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il décida de prendre une douche, froide de préférence. Tout en se déshabillant, Remus songea à la façon si touchante qu'avait eu Hermione de répondre à son baiser : ses lèvres sur le moment avaient été si pleines de candeur et d'abandon… Remus rentra précipitamment sous la douche, le jet glacé lui fit le plus grand bien… Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait répondu à son baiser seulement pour ne pas le blesser, voilà la raison. Elle était son amie et pour ne pas le vexer, surtout après les paroles qu'elle lui avait sorties, elle n'avait pas voulu le repousser. Il fournirait des explications à Hermione sur le baiser qu'il lui avait donné sans lui révéler ses sentiments les plus intimes : il préférait ne rien lui dire et garder son amitié que de voir la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, prendre ses distances avec lui.

Une fois calmé et sorti de la douche, Remus enfila un bas de pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre. Il était fatigué et en même temps, il se sentait prêt à bondir pour piquer un sprint dans tout Poudlard. Une étrange dualité, horriblement familière, commençait à se faire sentir… De plus en plus las, le lycanthrope se retourna dans son lit, il s'aperçut alors que ses sens étaient de plus en plus affûtés comme ils l'étaient auparavant avant qu'il ne commence son traitement à la potion Tueloup. Il pouvait distinguer la micro-fissure dans le coin du plafond et ce même en pleine nuit. S'il se concentrait sur les sons, il entendait au moins une trentaine de bruits différents, allant du ronflement des tableaux aux hululements des différentes espèces d'oiseux nocturnes en passant par les petits pas des elfes de maison, pourtant si discrets. Remus n'alla pas plus loin dans l'évaluation de ses sens, Hermione se serait-elle trompée dans l'élaboration de la potion ? Non, il avait confiance en elle, de plus, la potion avait le même goût et la même odeur que d'habitude. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, soir de la pleine lune, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin, la peur au ventre : c'était celle-là, le plus dure épreuve de ses ASPIC. Elle avait passé dans la journée ses examens de potion et d'histoire de la magie et elle avait dû forcer sa concentration, pourtant d'habitude si excellente, pour ne pas louper sa potion en pratique.

Elle toqua et entendit une voix tendue lui donner la permission d'entrer. Quand elle se retrouva face à Remus, ils se regardèrent longuement sans mot dire. Puis Remus prit la parole d'une voix anormalement sèche :

- Hermione, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé hier, je dois tout d'abord te remercier pour tes paroles, celles dans lesquelles tu me laissais clairement voir à quel point tu ne voulais pas que ma vie se résume à… par exemple, celle du professeur Rogue.

Hermione fit un léger sourire en coin. Remus continua :

- Tes paroles m'ont profondément marqué et j'ai un instant tout confondu : disons que je t'ai exprimé ma gratitude de façon trop emportée…

Hermione ne sut que répondre à ces mots, Remus pouvait cependant bien dire ce qu'il voulait comme excuse (valable ou pas), il l'avait désiré l'espace d'un instant et ça, son cœur s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

Sentant un courage, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, monter en elle, Hermione décida d'entrer en action. Elle se retourna et verrouilla d'un sort magique la porte. Oh, pas avec n'importe quel sort ! Un sort spécial que lui avait appris en exclusivité le professeur Flitwick, d'où son entretien avec ce dernier quelques jours auparavant… Seule la personne ayant jeté le sort, pouvait déverrouiller la porte à moins que quelqu'un force son esprit mais Hermione était sûre que Remus ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça…

Ce dernier, comme mué par son instinct qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler, lança abruptement une question qui dans son esprit avait une relation avec le verrouillage de sa porte de bureau :

- Tu ne m'apportes pas ma potion ce soir ? Et que fais-tu avec cette porte ? finit-il par ajouter.

Hermione choisit de répondre plutôt à la deuxième question sachant pertinemment que la première réponse risquerait de faire rentrer Remus dans une colère noire, surtout sans traitement Tueloup… Mieux vaut essayer de le ménager dès le début… (Je dis bien essayer…)

- Je la bloque avec un sort de verrouillage très spécial que moi seule peux annuler.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Hermione ? répliqua l'enseignant de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

- Pour éviter que tu t'échappes, répondit-elle calmement.

- M'échapper ?

- Oui, si tu sais que tu vas te transformer en loup-garou.

Remus pâlit sur le coup et réitéra sa première question d'une voix faisant présager le grondement du tonnerre avant que l'orage n'éclate…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de la boire, Remus, fit Hermione d'une voix très douce.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Remus durement.

- Parce que la potion que je t'ai apportée pendant trois jours, n'est pas la potion Tue-loup mais plutôt un mélange entre les ingrédients rentrant dans la composition de la Tue-loup et l'ingrédient Miragus.

Remus devint plus blanc encore, comme si tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage. Puis il explosa d'une colère froide qui n'en était que plus impressionnante.

- COMMENT as-tu pu faire ça ! Pourquoi m'avoir laisser croire pendant trois jours que je buvais la bonne potion ! Es-tu devenu folle ! Je te croyais brillante mais je m'aperçois que je me suis trompé.

Remus s'interrompit pour ne reprendre que plus durement, d'un ton cinglant :

- Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte, Hermione Granger !

Celle-ci encaissa sans broncher, elle savait que le plus dur serait de le convaincre de se laisser guérir…

Remus s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la porte et essaya pendant quinze bonnes minutes tous les sorts et anti-sorts qu'il connaissait pour ouvrir cette fichue porte. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, et semblait sur le point d'agresser la jeune fille, vus les regards assassins qu'il lui lançait. Il se demandait en effet s'il ne devait pas plutôt achever la Gryffondor maintenant au lieu de se réveiller le lendemain matin avec un cadavre ensanglanté dans les bras, ou du moins ce qu'il en resterait… À cette pensée, Remus eut un spasme d'horreur. Merlin seul savait à quel point cette situation le faisait souffrir, il ne voulait pas voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser : tuer celle qu'il aime de ses propres mains…

Dans un gémissement de rage, Remus frappa de toutes ses forces la porte en chêne massif, celle-ci étant protégée par le sort. Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il lui demanda complètement anéanti :

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et prit la parole précipitamment :

- Je sais que tu te sens manipulé mais pour le moment tu as réagi exactement comme je l'avais prévu alors tout cela était nécessaire pour que tu prennes au sérieux ce que je vais te dire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te calmes car cela risque d'être délicat à expliquer.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire car Remus répliqua illico, sèchement :

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! La pleine lune va apparaître incessamment sous peu et je n'ai pas le temps pour un discours, dis-moi maintenant pourquoi tu fais tout cela !

Hermione savait d'après sa montre et ce que lui avait dit le professeur Sinistra, que la pleine lune serait là dans exactement vingt-quatre minutes. Elle n'avait pas le temps de chipoter…

- Remus, articula-t-elle lentement, si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour te guérir de ta lycanthropie.

L'homme resta figé d'incrédulité. Il lui fallait plus d'informations. Hermione, bien évidemment, le comprit et reprit plus rapidement :

- J'ai découvert dans le livre _Légendes sur nos peurs _un moyen de te guérir et… il n'y avait que moi, parmi ton entourage, qui était susceptible de pouvoir t'aider…

Remus commença soudain à comprendre certains comportements de la jeune femme. Il demanda alors d'une voix plus calme qu'auparavant:

- Pourquoi toi seule peux m'aider, Hermione ?

- Parce que… parce que je suis une jeune vierge, répondit-elle dans un souffle avec des joues commençant à rougir.

Remus ne répondit pas mais il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui avait baissé la tête, dans l'intention de lui relever le visage et faire face à ces yeux qu'il aimait tant.

- Et que doit faire la vierge pour aider le lycanthrope ? dit-il d'une voix grave, en lui redressant tout doucement le menton pour plonger dans son regard.

- Lui… lui offrir sa virginité, murmura Hermione du bout des lèvres, son regard ne se détachant pas de celui de Remus.

C'était là que tout se jouait. Soit il acceptait son 'aide', soit il la repoussait…

Remus retint son souffle. À partir de ce moment, il fut incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

- C'est une offre imposée, si je ne me trompe ? lâcha-t-il d'un air étrange.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne remarquant pas l'étincelle bizarre dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Remus, je voulais tellement t'aider que, tu comprends, j'étais prête à tout !

- Vraiment ? répondit-il dans un souffle chaud qui balaya la joue de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sentit ressurgir en elle toutes les sensations du baiser de la veille. Elle tenta alors, dans un murmure, une dernière chose :

- Remus, embrasse-moi !

Le regard de l'homme s'enflamma et il saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans la pièce d'à côté. Il l'allongea sur son lit délicatement, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, elle enlaça ses épaules et commença timidement à les caresser. Remus approfondit son baiser et sentit une vague de désir plus puissante que jamais lui parcourir le corps. Il se mit à caresser légèrement le corps de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas la brusquer… Mais quand il entendit les murmures de satisfaction qu'elle poussait en pressant son corps contre le sien, il rechercha sous ses vêtements le contact de sa peau. Le toucher lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Toutes pensées raisonnables lui hurlant, quelques instants auparavant, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les humains et lui avaient déserté son esprit de façon inquiétante. De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large, elle d'habitude qui voulait rester si maîtresse de ses réactions, était tout bonnement incapable de se contrôler. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que le contact avec Remus ne cesse jamais. Mais bizarrement, chaque caresse lui laissait une marque terrible sur la peau : elle voulait plus, quelque chose de plus fort….

Remus, voyant la jeune femme devenir plus ardente de caresse en caresse, la déshabilla avec délicatesse en lui prodiguant des baisers ici et là sur chaque parcelle de peau mise à nu. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à enlever, Remus contempla avec émerveillement la jeune femme. Merlin, qu'elle est belle ! pensa-t-il confusément avant d'enlever lui-même ses vêtements. Puis il se pressa contre elle, l'embrassa de nouveau, ne pouvant se repaître de ce corps contre le sien. Hermione laissait cette fois-ci ses mains explorer avec avidité le corps de Remus. Elle pouvait sentir son désir et par résonance, le sien s'accrût de plus en plus… Elle le voulait… en elle…

La lune apparut dans le ciel étoilé dans toute sa rondeur. Les deux amants étroitement enlacés, dans un ballet de caresses, de soupirs et de gestes passionnés, montaient inexorablement rejoindre la lune et les étoiles. Quand leurs sens exacerbés furent comblés par l'extase qui les submergea telle une lame de fond, ils retombèrent lentement dans une douce torpeur, restant unis comme pour partager dans d'autres mondes, l'éblouissement qui illuminait en cet instant leur visage.

_Ils s'assoupirent peu à près, n'ayant même pas remarquer que le loup était mort…_

_

* * *

N/A :__ Titre du prochain chapitre : Oublie-moi…_

**RAR :**

**M4r13 **: Oh ! Quels mignons pitits nieux /air attendri/…Mais ça marche pas, désolée…/air penaud/ Ba oui, j'ai déjà écrit ma fic et l'attente d'Hermione pendant la journée du vendredi, je l'ai /Squick/ dans ma tête…mdr. J'espère quant même que la soirée du vendredi t'as plu ; ). Bisous et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Le saut de l'ange** : Ta review m'a fait rire : c'est toi qu'a cité Willy, pas moi ! C'est toi qui à blasphémer ! Bouououh !…lol. Bon sinon, entre nous/s'approche tout près et chuchote: Vivi, je confirme : t'es GRAVEMENT atteinte ! du syndrome de Lunardéliriom. Les personnes atteintes de cette maladie, essentiellement de sexe féminin, ont la particularité de saliver (énormément) à la vue d'un Rémus Lupin torse nu, sortant de la douche, ou voir à poil… lol J'ai pensé à toi pour le passage de Rémus allant sous la douche…j'espère qu'il t'a plus même si je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails… ; p Je trouve également Allan Rickman (je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle) parfait pour le rôle de Rogue, j'ai vu une photo de lui coiffé autrement, l'est plutôt pas mal…Merci pour ta review, Bisous !

**Gody** : J'aime vraiment bien la tournure que prend ta fic (Love and dreams), et puis le couple Draco et Ginny est sympathique. J'espère qu'Harry va se secouer les puces…lol. Merci et bon courage pour la suite, bisous !

**Sln** ou **Selerya** ou **Sélén**, bref, qui que vous soyez (mdr) : Merci ! AVIS AUX LECTEURS : je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la pub mais si vous avez le temps, allez donc jetez un coup d'œil à la fic de Selerya : « rencontre avec soi-même » : l'histoire est dynamique, les héroïnes attachantes et surtout, à mon humble avis, il y a un passage qui vaut le détour : l'échange (trop bref à mon goût) entre « Mo » et Rogue dans le premier chapitre.

**Bizalajou** Les corrections arrivent ! Où ça ? Désolée, je les vois pas…lol. Bon courage pour ta fic ! j'essaye de me remettre à celle que tu as commencé à lire mais c'est dure-dure…Bisous !

**Dumbledore **: Ah, Dumby ! J'ai pensé à toi pour uploader rapidement, j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant que tu partes ! Petite veinarde ! Je te souhaite quand même de bonnes vacances ! Amuse-toi bien ! Bisous et merci pour ta (longue) review!

**Amano**** ai** : Voilà, le lendemain soir est arriv ! Pas trop déçue ? ; ) bisous !

**Gedauphin** : Tant mieux si ça te plait /croise les doigts : pourvu que ça dure…/ Kiss !

**Elnath** : Coucou la miss ! Merci pour ton commentaire mais tu sais, je ne suis jamais sûre de moi, alors du moment que ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel ! Sinon, j'ai des idées dans ma tête mais pas vraiment d'intrigue. J'ai bien une fic qui elle, est prévu pour 20 chapitres mais comme je ne veux pas la mettre sur fanfiction tant qu'elle n'est pas fini, ça risque de prendre du temps avant de voir une autre histoire à côté de Lune vierge ; ) Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, je n'ai écrit que les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic depuis octobre dernier…lol. Ne dis pas que ta fic en cour est nulle ! parce que si tu parles de « Bellatrix, l'orgueil des Black », alors là je t'arrête ! Cette histoire est originale (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir le point de vue d'une mangemorte…lol), dynamique et pleine de logiques aux regards des indices des 5 tomes. En bref : continue ! Sinon, si tu pensais à une fic que tu n'as pas encore écrite, ou posté, attends donc l'avis des lecteurs, na ! De toute façon, quand on regarde la qualité de tes écrits, on ne prends pas de risques à dire que ce ne sera pas nul…Ta question sur la fin de ma fic est pertinente : enfin, quelqu'un qui pense que l'amour n'est pas tout rose ! Mais venant de la part de celle qui a écrit Power of love, ça ne m'étonne pas… : ) Je ne répondrais pas à ta question mais j'ai laissé un indice dans ce postage de chapitre, qui pourra te mettre sur la voie… Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a fait TRES plaisir ! GROS BISOUS !

**Stineju** : Woh, que de compliments /rougit jusqu'aux oreilles…/ Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**U.S Hermy** : Désolée, pour prendre la place d'Hermione, il va falloir patienter /consulte l'agenda des pleines lunes/ Voyons voir, bon pour le mois prochain, j'ai déjà Le saut de l'ange sur les rangs suivit le mois d'après par Inwie Lupin…/feuillette _longtemp_s les pages/ Bon ce qui nous amène à la pleine lune de décembre…2006…re-désolée… -' C'est que notre Mumus, l'est très demandé…mdr. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Maud.62 :** MERCHI ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. En tout cas, si je dois faire une suite à cette fic : ça sera humoristique…Je vois déjà le titre : « Le Harem des oies blanches au service de Rémus »…lol. Gros poutoux !

**Lisandra** Merci, que la suite le soit autant ! Biz

**Mademoiselle Black :** Je suis également ta trad « Shoot the moon » (avec interêt) Toi aussi ton couple fétiche c'est Mumus et Mione ? C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, hein ? J'aurais voulu être leur fille dans le futur, c'est pour te dire ! lol ou alors, me marier avec leur fils ! Merci pour ta review et bon courage à toi aussi ! Bisous !

**Mlle Moony** : Merci ! Profite bien des bisous de ce chapitre, c'est peut-être les derniers…lol

**AngedesFees** : Ah Ange des Fées ? Tu ne serais pas la petite nouvelle affiliée au service des Elfes, êtres féeriques et j'en passe ? Un pote à moi (celui du service Confusions et trous de mémoire imposés, tu sais celui cité dans le prologue) me disait que ce service était des plus agréables et que bon nombre des Anges souhaitent y être mutés, veinarde va !Prends ton mal en patience Harana, toi aussi, un jour, tes supérieurs te remarqueront et te caseront là où tu veux…Merci pour ta review, et milles excuses pour le mal que j'ai failli faire…à ta chaise… ; p Bisous !

**Guilderinette** : (_auteur qui écrit_ :) MERCI /larmes dans les yeux/ J'espère être à la hauteur de la confiance que tu mets en moi, je trouve vraiment cette histoire neuneu parfois mais ce sont des personnes comme toi qui me remonte le morale ! je dois te quitter, je sens comme des picotements dans la nuques et mes yeux se voilent (ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment) Bisous ! (_Harana__ qui écrit_ :) Ah, j'ai cru qu'elle allait jamais lâché ce clavier, quelle idée j'ai eu de me servir d'elle pour raconter ces faits réels /regard dégouté vers l' « auteur » avachi sur son bureau en train de pioncer, un filet de bave sortant de la bouche…/ Bon, merci ma chère Guilderinette, il est vrai que cette histoire est tout bonnement gnangnan, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! J'ai pensé qu'en ces temps troubles de terrorisme et débilités profondes affichées sur les ondes hercyniennes, il était de mon devoir de vous compter cette histoire qui a le bon goût de s'être réellement passé. Un peu d'eau de rose, ça ne fait pas de mal, c'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, Léo (mon boss) m'appelle…C'est un être de lumière, vous le connaissez ?…lol. XX


	7. Oublie moi

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer__ :tout à JKRowling. N/A : RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 06 : Oublie-moi **

L'aube les trouva enlacés, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur le torse de Remus. Ce dernier avait, en l'espace d'une nuit, incroyablement changé. Ses traits étaient moins marqués et ses mèches grises avaient laissé place à des cheveux châtains dorés…

Hermione fut réveillée peu après le lever du soleil, par le chant des oiseaux ; elle regarda alors autour d'elle et fut rassurée à la vue de Remus. Elle eut un sourire attendri ; elle le trouvait si beau que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Même si elle devait perdre son amitié, elle ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle l'aimait et pour cela, elle était prête à s'effacer de sa vie. Hermione était certaine que même si Remus l'avait aimée à sa manière la nuit passée, ce n'était pas la façon de faire pour construire une relation stable. La logique parfois très poussée de la Gryffondor lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était seulement la jeune femme qui l'avait guéri, elle ne devait en aucun cas profiter de la reconnaissance de Remus pour se 'l'approprier'. Et comme tout bon cœur pur qui se respecte, Hermione décida de se retirer de la vie de Remus. Elle sortit pour commencer, à défaut de sa vie, de son lit puis elle s'habilla rapidement. Elle quitta la pièce après avoir écrit un petit mot qui, elle l'espérait, lui ferait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas s'imposer dans sa vie.

Elle abandonna les appartements de son professeur et amant d'une nuit, avec une boule au creux de l'estomac. Du courage, elle allait en avoir besoin pour affronter dans les dernières heures qui suivent la présence de Remus lors de la remise des diplômes. Elle repensa non sans une forte douleur au cœur, à la veille. Ses bras lui manquaient déjà.

« Dis ? Chpeux pas t'en couper un, en souvenir ? Je t'en laisse un, chui sympa. » Hermione se voyait bien ressurgir dans la chambre de Remus avec une tronçonneuse en lui criant de ne pas bouger…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées absurdes. Elle sourit mélancoliquement puis s'aperçut qu'elle ne voyait plus très bien le couloir, sa vue était brouillée. Elle comprit alors qu'elle pleurait…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, seul. Il enfila une robe de chambre et partit chercher Hermione dans ses appartements : personne dans sa salle de bain. Remus souhaita fortement la surprendre, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil de son bureau, en train de dévorer un de ses livres. Mais personne non plus dans son bureau…

La scène de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire avec une précision à couper le souffle. Remus eut une bouffée de colère en pensant aux risques qu'avait pris la jeune femme, il frissonna sous l'effet du contrecoup. « Quelle petite sotte, » murmura-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle avait vraiment voulu l'aider, et elle avait réussi. Remus réalisa alors brutalement qu'il n'était plus un loup-garou, il n'aurait plus jamais ces terribles courbatures qui le clouaient au sol à chaque transformation. Mais Remus ne s'attarda pas sur sa nouvelle condition ; bien qu'il soit reconnaissant à l'égard de la jeune femme, il pensait trop à l'étreinte qui les avait uni, le marquant dans sa chair et dans son âme.

Le bras posé sur l'encadrement de la porte menant à sa chambre, il plongea dans un profond désarroi. Il avait eu l'espoir, l'espace d'une nuit, de voir sa relation avec Hermione changée. Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la tenir encore dans ses bras ! Il aurait encore voulu lui montrer à quelque point, elle était une jeune femme merveilleuse…

Mais il devait se faire une raison, Hermione avait simplement voulu l'aider. Rien. Il n'y avait et il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux qui ne dépasse le stade de l'amitié… À cette pensée, Remus posa sa main devant les yeux. Quand il la retira après un long moment, elle était humide… Il s'approcha lentement de son lit et s'allongea à la place d'Hermione, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum si doux et fruité… Il vit alors un petit bout de papier posé tout près de l'oreiller :

_Que cette nuit reste dans ta mémoire comme le jour de ta renaissance_

_Tu peux maintenant t'intéresser à toutes les frivolités que tu veux et ne pas finir ta vie_

_comme un vieux crapaud desséché que je ne citerai pas…_

_Merci pour tout et je t'en prie, oublie-moi_

Remus, comme un adolescent, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, décidé à ne plus en sortir tant que son cœur ne se serait pas arrêté de battre…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione se dirigea la tête baissée vers sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas, qu'une voix familière l'interpella avec une pointe de reproche :

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais cette nuit !

Hermione se figea. Les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la voie dans cet état. Le connaissant, il serait capable d'appeler les aquamages (pompiers sorciers) rien qu'en voyant une larme sur sa joue. Harry avait en effet la fâcheuse habitude depuis ses récents combats contre les ténèbres, de réagir façon très 'père-poule' dès qu'il voyait surgir la moindre souffrance sur un visage ou la moindre larme…Un ronflement sonore la sortit de son immobilisme, elle tourna la tête suffisamment pour voir Ron, affalé dans un canapé, dormant la bouche ouverte, se servant ainsi de celle-ci pour faire cage de résonance à des sons émis par sa fosse nasale…

- Il était temps que tu arrives, j'envisageais de pratiquer le sortilège de tête en bulle sur moi-même puisque celui de _silencio_ n'a manifestement aucun effet sur les bruits émis avec le nez….

Après s'être approché d'Hermione, Harry lui repoussa ses cheveux derrière les oreilles puis il scruta son visage.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-il le visage fermé.

- Harry… dit Hermione d'une voix cassée, écoute… je t'expliquerais… je veux simplement essayer de me rendormir dans mon lit…

- Rendormir ? Alors tu as déjà dormi ? Et où ?

Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas aperçus que les ronflements avaient cessé.

- Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Hermione, fit Harry l'air soudain accablé, pourquoi nous caches-tu tant de choses depuis quelques jours ? Ne sommes-nous pas tes amis ?

- Si bien sûr. Mais, ajouta Hermione, peut-être que vous ne comprendriez pas certains de mes agissements. Je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié aussi je préfère me taire…

- Quoi que tu ais fait Hermione, c'est forcément pour une cause juste.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un bloc vers celui qui venait de parler : Ron se tenait maintenant assis, l'air plus ébouriffé que jamais, mais les yeux restaient désespérément clos.

- Ron a raison, et puis les causes justes ça nous connaît. On pourrait t'aider, si tu nous racontais ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'offre de Harry. Mais hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter, elle ne répondit pas.

- Peut-être que si on te dit que tu as passé la nuit avec Remus, tu pourras plus facilement nous raconter ? Intervint Ron qui avait réussi à ouvrir un œil.

Hermione se raidit. « Comment… »

- La carte du Maraudeur, fit Harry qui avait deviné l'interrogation dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Que faisais-tu avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, 'Mione ? dit Ron qui, non seulement avait les deux yeux ouverts mais, s'était également avancé vers ses deux amis.

- Ce n'est plus un loup-garou, murmura d'une voix chevrotante Hermione qui, au souvenir de Remus, sentit des larmes perler le long de ses cils.

Alors la jeune femme, impulsive comme à son habitude, serra ses deux amis très fort contre elle. Elle allait avoir tellement besoin d'eux à l'avenir. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Devait-elle tout leur révéler, tout garder pour elle ou leur en raconter une partie sans les détails ? Mais avec leur perspicacité habituelle, ils sauraient si elle leur cachait une partie de l'histoire. Les garçons la réconfortèrent tant bien que mal, ne sachant quelle contenance adopter. Ce fut Hermione qui décida pour eux.

- Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle les amena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, laissant la salle commune déserte. Une heure et demie plus tard, deux garçons au visage pâle ressortirent de la chambre. Ils avaient laissé Hermione, assoupie sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de sommeil après s'être remémorée toutes les étapes qui l'avaient conduite dans les bras de Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, Harry ! Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose ! s'écria Ron en arpentant de long en large, le tapis devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

Harry resta songeur pendant un instant pendant que Ron pestait dans son coin.

- Allons voir Remus, finit-il par dire au rouquin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Ron et Harry frappèrent à la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un directeur l'air plus malicieux que jamais.

- Bien, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir un happy end à cette histoire… Je vous laisse, Remus. Réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dit et demandez donc à Harry à quel point je peux être obstiné quand il le faut…

Dumbledore parti, Harry et Ron purent voir à quel point Remus avaient changé.

- Woh, impressionnant, churgie sthétique ? demanda Ron espiègle, qui avait visiblement toujours autant de mal avec le vocabulaire moldu.

Harry lui renvoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais Remus ne parut pas s'en offusquer. À vrai dire, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Les deus garçons échangèrent un regard, ils avaient convenu de faire marcher le Maraudeur, aussi Harry lança d'un ton agressif :

- Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione, Remus ?

Au nom de la jeune femme, Remus se figea.

- Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Non, répondit Ron, mais elle semblait tendue pendant toute la semaine comme si elle était ailleurs. Avoue que c'est bizarre venant de sa part surtout en période d'examens, non ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit Remus évasivement.

Puis comme pour lui-même, il ajouta :

- J'espère que ça ne va pas perturber ses résultats…

- Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione pendant cette semaine ? répéta Ron. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi perturbé ce matin ? Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?

Remus les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il détourna le regard bien vite.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, cela ne vous regarde pas…

Harry sourit intérieurement à la remarque de Remus qui était exactement la même que celle d'Hermione, il y a quelques heures. Néanmoins, leur petite mise en scène avec Ron était au point :

- Si ! Au contraire, ça nous regarde ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Et plus particulièrement pour Harry ! lâcha Ron d'un ton hargneux.

Harry lança à Ron un regard d'avertissement. Remus les observa l'un après l'autre. Il demanda d'une voix plus tendue :

- En quoi l'état d'Hermione te concerne plus que nous, Harry ?

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur, prenant le temps de faire son petit effet. Il savait qu'il devait jouer serré mais pouvaient-ils confier sans crainte à Remus le cœur de leur sœur d'adoption ?

- Parce que je l'aime, voilà pourquoi ! J'en suis fol amoureux et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un la fasse souffrir !

- Si tu l'aimes, répliqua aussitôt Remus avec colère, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle en ce moment, à essayer de la réconforter !

- Je ne fais que ça depuis qu'elle est revenue de la salle commune, ce matin ! Elle dort maintenant, elle est complètement épuisée ! s'emporta Harry, laissant petit à petit des talents de comédien surgir en lui.

Il reprit avec plus de fougue encore, laissant d'ailleurs Ron ébahi :

- Je sais avec la carte du Maraudeur que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ! Alors ne me mens pas, Remus ! Que faisait-elle une nuit de pleine lune avec un loup-garou !

Remus fut à la fois soulagé de voir que les deux garçons ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit et même temps, extrêmement jaloux à l'idée de savoir Harry sur les rangs pour conquérir Hermione.

Harry, lui était amusé de l'attitude de Remus, il avait bien perçu son soulagement… Si tu savais, mon vieux ! Hermione nous a déjà tout dit… Remus regarda alors Harry avec une lueur que Harry reconnut si bien qu'il en aurait poussé des cris de joie en exécutant la danse de la pluie dans le bureau même, s'il ne devait garder son sérieux et jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout …

Remus répondit d'un ton neutre même si son regard était des plus expressifs :

- Vous n'êtes pas aveugles, et vous voyez bien tous les deux que j'ai changé… C'est dû à Hermione, c'est elle qui m'a guéri de ma lycanthropie. Si vous voulez savoir comment, allez lui demander. Maintenant Harry, reprit-il avec un peu plus de vigueur dans la voix, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu vas à ce fichu bal, avec une autre fille qu'Hermione? Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas ?

Harry, qui avait eut ce qu'il voulait, regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci acquiesça, un sourire remontant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne l'ai pas invité parce que je l'aime comme une sœur et je pense qu'une autre personne devrait être son cavalier ce soir… Sur ce, bonne journée, Remus et …à ce soir…

Les deux garçons plantèrent là leur professeur en essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un rire. À la fois soulagés et ravis d'avoir réussi à tromper un Maraudeur, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune le cœur léger.

Remus les regarda partir ébahi. Puis, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si James et Sirius le voyaient, ils se seraient copieusement payés sa tête… Il venait de se laisser avoir en l'espace de quelques jours par le trio gryffondorien. Remus se sentit néanmoins obscurément honteux d'avoir ainsi laisser trop facilement paraître ses émotions. Il avait été pendant quelques instants, jaloux comme un pou mais ses sentiments envers Hermione étaient tellement forts… Il réalisa alors qu'il devait lui faire ses adieux…

Remus, le visage déterminé, se dirigea soudain vers sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa garde-robe. Albus et les garçons voulaient qu'il vienne à ce bal ? Et bien, il n'allait pas les décevoir…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Miss Granger, mes sincères félicitations ! La maison des Gryffondor et moi-même sommes extrêmement fières de vous !

Le regard brillant, la directrice des Gryffondor serra les mains de la jeune femme. Il allait sans dire que la sorcière, au visage suranné, était émue plus qu'elle ne voulait le laissait paraître. Hermione, tout aussi émue, adressa un franc sourire à son professeur, qui venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était major de la promotion (sans surprise) mais également sacrée meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis exactement cent quarante ans (le dernier en date étant l'actuel directeur de l'école…).

Le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua alors les différents détails et coutumes auxquels devait se soumettre le major de la promotion au cours de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes. Après l'avoir encore chaleureusement félicitée, le professeur se retira de la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef pour laisser la jeune femme se préparer. Se préparer était un bien grand mot car Hermione se sentit tout à coup si fatiguée qu'elle s'affala dans un fauteuil. Elle sembla se tétaniser complètement en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour la cérémonie et le bal.

Un regard ambré la regardant de façon telle qu'elle sentait à chaque fois son estomac se nouer, ne cessait de la hanter. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne flancherait pas maintenant ! Pour lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout ! Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, elle fronça le nez devant l'étendu des dégâts. « Bon, au boulot ! »

**

* * *

RAR :**

**m4r13 **: Je ne doute pas que tes yeux doivent en faire craquer plus d'un(e), même moi, je l'avoue… mais bon après avoir vu plusieurs fois, le regard du chat dans Shrek, je suis immunisée…lol. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur la colère de Mumus après la pleine Lune mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que Rémus est trop obnubilé par Hermione pour penser à aller l'engueuler… : p Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bisous !

**Lisandra**: Merci ! Bisous !

**amano**** ai **: Bon, j'espère que tu ne fais pas trop la tronche et que tu la feras encore moins pour le chapitre suivant…héhéhé…/air sadique/…Nan, j'rigole…En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Maud.62 **: Et pourquoi pas pour le premier rôle féminin, hum ?...lol. Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait trop plaisir (pt parce que cette phrase est la seule que je préfère dans ce chapitre...) Bisous-bisous !

**Elnath**: oui, j'ai lu ton histoire sur Bella et j'attends la suite ! Chui pas formidable et toi t'es géniale alors : je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure : écris la suite ! STP ! Merci ! Sinon comment c'est à Lyon ? J'y suis jamais allée, ça vaut le coup d'œil ? Gros Bisous !

**ben, moi, qui d'autre ? **: mdr pour ton « pseudo »…C'est vrai que ce serait ssssi triste s'ils se séparaient, n'est-ce pas ?…/Prend le même air sadique/…J'aime les faire souffrir ! Mouahahah !…/rire diabolique raisonnant dans la nuit (et réveillant la mère de l'auteur par la même occasion…)/ sinon, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bisous !

**Séléné**: Merci pour tous ces compliments /rougit encore plus qu'Hermione, c'est pour dire…/ Bon , j'espère que mon ordre va être suivi à la lettre…lol mais plus sérieusement, tant mieux si je peux vous remonté le moral ! Comme vous l'avez déjà précisé, vous écrivez parce que vous aimez ça alors au diable les autres, et faites ce que vous aimez ! (moa chrai tjrs là pr vous laisser une chtite review ! é è). Mégapoutoux d'encouragement !

**Dumbledore **: quand tu liras ça, je suppose que tu seras revenue de vacances, rhaa la veinarde…lol. Merci pour ton commentaire, tant mieux si le passage de la « guérison » t'as plu. Pour dire vrai, j'avais cette histoire de fic en tête depuis un bout de temps et quand je l'ai écrite, les mots d'explications sont venus comme ça mais dans mon esprit tortueux, je n'avais pas réalisé que vu de l'extérieur, cette histoire de guérison pourrait paraître trop zoophile…lol mais bon ça a l'air de s'être arrangé. ; p Bisous !

**gody**: Ya un truc qui m'épate chez toi, c'est ta faculté à écrire pleins d'histoires, mais d'où tires-tu cette imagination débordante ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et vivement la suite de Love and Dreams ! Biz

**Inwie**** Lupin **: Quand je vois tout l'amour que mon histoire( et particulièrement Rémus, of course : que serait Inwie sans Rémus ?) suscite, ça me fout les b…lol : Ba oui ! Imagine que la suite ne te plaise pas ! Tu vas me haïr ! Mais bon ta review m'est allée droit au cœur : MERCI ! Sinon, je te rassure, Mumus, même s'il n'est plus un loulou, reste tout autant craquant et puis je pensais à un truc sur ces instincts de loup : imagine sa petite copine (bon OK, imaginons que c'est toi), il devait sentir toutes ses odeurs (oups, g oublié le déo aujourd'hui), entendre tous les bruits qu'elle devait faire en mangeant (miom, scruntch, blurp et j'en passe…) ou d'autres petits bruits plus ou moins incongrus…, voir toutes les imperfections de sa peau…bref : tu veux toujours être la petite copine de Mumus loup-garou ? En fait, qu'en t'y pense (la réflexion va loin, attention), si Mumus n'a pas eu de petite copine jusque là, c'est pas parce que personne peut l'aimer (Oui, je sais, sauf TOI, Inwie), le povre, l'est un loupgarou, et gnagnagna et gnagnagna, Non : c'est tout simplement qu'il est DEGOUTE ! Il peut pas être romantique, etc…Enfin bon, ma réflexion ne colle pas avec mon histoire sinon la Mione pouvait toujours attendre pour « guérir » Mumus…lol. Big zibou !

**Greeneyes** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plait !

**Guilderinette** (Harana :) Bon, je profite que l'auteur soit partie au petit coin pour taper ces mots vite fait (lol) Alors je n'éprouve aucune honte à raconter ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là dans la chambre de Rémus, et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, je vous ai épargné les détails ! (lol) Si tu savais ce que le Mumus sait faire au lit, tu serais dégoutée et jalouserais Mione pour le restant de tes jours…héhéhé /petit rire sadique/…enfin, bref, passons, j'espère que cette histoire apporte comme elle se doit une petite bouffée de fraîcheur par ces temps estivaux ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et …/entends un bruit de chasse d'eau et des pas qui se rapprochent/…Nom de Dieux (oups, j'ai blasphémé…désolée), j'ai pas mis assez de laxatif dans son verre, euh…bon…je dois te laisser ! Bisous ma chère Guilderinette !(L'auteur) Tiens j'ai déjà commencé à te répondre ? M'en souviens pas, de toute façon c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et à chaque fois que je veux effacer ces mots, quelque chose de bizarre m'en empêche mais bon, peu importe, n'est-ce pas ? Pour en revenir à ton commentaire : alors…/mains qui tremblent/…je voulais te dire… /regard larmoyant/…Merc…/éclate finalement en sanglot/…MERCI ! Faut pas me dire des trucs aussi gentils sinon je vais inonder mon clavier ! Plus sérieusement, ta review m'a ENORMEMENT fait plaisir mais maintenant, j'ai peur de te décevoir (rha, c'est malin, je flippe là…) Groméga bisous !

**Stineju**: Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce couple ! ; ) Et j'écrirais bien que sur eux mais bon, pas assez d'imagination !… Mione fait beaucoup d'envieuses, c'est compréhensible : elle est aimée de notre Mumus international ! Merci de reviewer, biz !

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Tu serais pas un 'tit chouia attirée par Sévy, hum ? Et n'invoques pas les raisons de l'alcool ! C'est pas une excuse, au contraire ça lâche les inhibitions : ça veut dire qu'à la base t'avais des vues sur Sévy ! Na ! Et moi, qui t'avais réservé la prochaine pleine lune avec Mumus, ha lalala…Ah, je ne t'ai pas dis ? Comme je l'ai déjà précisé à Maud.62, en fait pour empêcher la transfo en loup-garou, faut que Mumus se tape une nana toutes pleines lunes…mdr. Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres fics sur eux, mais pt qu'un jour quand je serais inspirée…Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche bcp /écrase une tite larme en coin de l'œil/ et Bisous !

**EvIl-aNGel666 **: Ouh lala, merci beaucoup ! Pourvu que le suite te plaise autant ! Biz

**Calimera**: Ah ! Ma première rewieveuse ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, venant de ta part : c'est un honneur ! Ouaip ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, etc… », j'hésite (beaucoup) sur la fin…Gros bisous !

**Titou**** Moony **: Wouah ! Après Calimera, Titou Moony! J'en profite pour te dire que J'ADORE tout ce que tu fais ! Tu décris les réactions et les sentiments des perso tellement bien ! Bravo et continue comme ça ! Bisouilles !

**Cocbys** Merci, c'est trop gentil ! j'espère que la suite te plait ! Bisous !

**Leoline** : Merci beaucoup ! Pourvu que la suite te plaise autant ! Zibous !


	8. Et tout le tralala

_MAJ 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer__ : Alors c'est l'histoire d'une dame s'appelant JKR qui a inventé un monde merveilleux avec pleins de personnages plus ou moins sympathiques et que des gens comme moi, utilisent pour leurs petites histoires à eux pour compenser le vide intersidéral espaçant chaque parution de la septualogie. Voilà, en gros, utilisation de perso pas à moi sans en tirer un radis. N/a : RAR en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : et tout le tralala...**

La cérémonie de la remise des ASPIC avait eu lieu à seize heures dans la Grande salle. Les familles et la plupart des professeurs, à l'exception de Hagrid (qui convolait en lune de miel) et de Remus, étaient présents pour féliciter cette promotion si particulière. Même les Serpentard eurent droit à une ovation. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas fait preuve d'une grande détermination en s'opposant à leurs parents Mangemorts ou autres idéologistes rétrogrades ?

Les élèves furent tous coiffés du mythique chapeau noir de Poudlard symbolisant la fin de leur cycle d'étude et leur entrée dans le monde adulte.

Puis la major de la promotion fit son discours. Hermione n'avait pratiquement rien préparé mais elle avait quelques idées sur le sujet de son discours. Celui-ci fit sensation et applaudit par l'ensemble de la salle. Elle avait en effet abordé le sujet de l'esclavage de certains elfes de maison (si, si, elle a osé…) puis elle avait poursuivi en disant combien elle était fière d'avoir appartenu à cette promotion en soulignant le courage des uns et la ténacité des autres pour finalement clôturer ses paroles par une note d'espoir pour l'avenir et des jours meilleurs en perspective.

Harry et Ron furent remplis de fierté pour leur amie quand celle-ci reçut la médaille pour le grade d'Élève Émérite de Poudlard. Harry fut cependant un peu déçu de ne pas trouver le Maraudeur parmi les professeurs. Ces derniers ne s'offusquaient pas de son absence, croyant toujours qu'il était atteint de lycanthropie aigue. Néanmoins, si Harry avait été un peu plus observateur, il aurait aperçu au fond de la salle, dans un coin plus sombre, un professeur très attentif aux paroles d'Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les familles des étudiants étaient autorisées à rejoindre leurs enfants dans leur salle commune avant de reprendre de nouveaux le chemin de la Grande salle pour cette fois-ci participer au festin et au bal. Pendant que les uns et les autres faisaient connaissance, les directeurs de maison s'entretenaient avec telle ou telle personne sur les progrès de certains élèves. L'ambiance était plus à la fête qu'à une cérémonie guindée. Cela était peut-être dû à la récente disparition d'un méchant sorcier ou à la reconstruction d'une bonne partie du château, ou l'un et l'autre. En tout cas, tout ce joli petit monde avait l'air de drôlement bien s'amuser et plus particulièrement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il faut dire que les Weasley avaient pour l'occasion rameuter toute leur tribu et que serait une fête sans les jumeaux ?

Quand Ron et Harry descendirent de leur dortoir après s'être changés pour le bal, ils furent accueillis par une ovation qui les laissa ahuris sur le bas des escaliers. Très vite, le brouhaha dans la salle s'amplifia, tous voulant parler à ces deux héros de la dure épreuve qu'avait traversée la communauté magique, un mois auparavant. Mais le silence se fit bientôt quand une jeune femme incroyable apparut dans la salle. Harry et Ron eurent bien du mal à reconnaître leur Hermione. Ils applaudirent cependant les premiers pour acclamer la major de leur promotion. Celle-ci leur fit un sourire timide. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir se montrer aux yeux de tous vêtue ainsi. Il faut dire que sa robe, d'une jolie couleur topaze, scindée d'un corset de la même couleur, faisait ressortir la courbe de ses hanches et le galbe de sa poitrine. Elle fut pourtant vite rassurée quand Ginny se jeta à son cou pour la complimenter, lui chuchotant à l'oreille combien elle était magnifique. Elle fut bientôt entourée par toute la famille Weasley et Harry, qui plaisantèrent tous les uns et les autres sur la tenue de la jeune femme. Charlie et Percy reçurent même des pics bien sentis de la part de Ron, lequel n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le coup d'œil plus qu'appuyé que ses frères avaient lancé sur le bustier d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut vite entraînée à part par Ginny :

- Alors, c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Ginny ?

- Allez, arrête ! Tu es tout bonnement incroyable ! Qui est donc la personne qui a transformé la chrysalide Hermione en superbe papillon ?

Hermione commença à avoir les joues rouges… Il y en a certains qui vont commencer à croire que je suis trop portée sur la bouteille si ça continue. Non, je n'ai pas les joues couperoses dues à un excès de Whisky Pur Feu…

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle comprit un moment plus tard avec exaspération que Ginny énumérait tous les aspects de sa tenue :

- …va parfaitement avec ton teint légèrement bronzé. Et tes bijoux dorés sont discrets mais ravissants vus de près. Quant à ta chevelure, elle est tout bonnement magnifique, simple et belle. Elle met ta nuque en valeur et tes petites boucles brunes sont du plus bel effet. Mais où as-tu trouvé la soie de ta robe ? Elle forme un drapée des plus original avec ton corset. Oh ! Mais ta robe est fendue sur le côté ! Mais, ma parole, tu vas faire une véritable hécatombe de mâles, ce soir ! Alors avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

- Personne, répondit sombrement Hermione.

Puis, prétextant un objet à récupérer dans sa chambre, elle quitta Ginny soudainement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry la retrouva assise sur son lit, le regard vide.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, Harry. Je ne peux pas assister à ce bal, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Harry ne répondit rien mais s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air songeur.

- Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Lisa, elle va s'impatienter, continua Hermione sur un ton neutre.

- Lisa attendra. De toute façon, je sers de remplaçant pour elle ce soir. Et vice-versa, d'ailleurs…

Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Comment se passe le voyage de Luna et son père ?

- Elle cherche toujours des ronflacks cornus, répondit Harry, une tendre lueur dans le regard. Elle ne désespère pas d'en ramener un à Hagrid pour la rentrée.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement. Elle avait appris à apprécier la jeune Serdaigle depuis ces trois dernières années. Elle eut une bouffée de bonheur quand elle songea au couple que formaient Harry et Luna. Dans son cœur rongé par la mélancolie, elle était reconnaissante envers le destin d'avoir permis à son ami et frère d'avoir, lui, trouvé le bonheur. Elle pensa avec amusement que pour Ron, ce n'était pas gagné. Ce dernier avait en effet la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas voir que la plupart des filles de Poudlard se pâmaient d'amour devant lui. Mais Hermione était sûre que son rouquin préféré trouverait l'âme sœur rapidement si on considérait les regards étranges qu'il échangeait avec Padma, ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme soupira avec résignation. Elle se leva et prit Harry par la main.

- Allons retrouver la remplaçante de Luna et l'homme invisible. Mais comme ce dernier ne sait pas danser, tu laisseras tombé Lisa le temps d'ouvrir le bal avec moi, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, Miss, à vos ordres !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux compères partirent rejoindre le troisième pour descendre dans la Grande salle. Celle-ci tout comme la salle commune des Gryffondor auparavant, resta silencieuse quelques secondes à leur arrivée. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner mais pas Hermione qui avait une envie pressante de courir se cacher sous la table. Elle sourit cependant légèrement quand elle vit Terry Boot s'étouffer avec son verre et Blaise Zabini planter accidentellement sa fourchette dans la main de son voisin. Elle ne jeta pas de coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, estimant qu'un arrêt de cœur en plein milieu de la Grande salle serait du plus mauvais effet.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une grande table circulaire pouvant accueillir pas moins de trente personnes. Quatre tables étaient ainsi disposées dans la Grande salle en plus de celle des professeurs. Le repas était une fois de plus un véritable enchantement pour les fins gourmets et il aurait pu être convenable selon Hermione, si Seamus n'avait pas fait une remarque qui lui coupa l'appétit. Le Gryffondor avait en effet rappelé qu'il était bien dommage que la pleine lune est eu lieu la nuit d'avant, les privant ainsi de l'un de leurs professeurs préférés.

Harry et Ron virent, impuissant, Hermione quitter la salle sous un quelconque prétexte. Ils ne remarquèrent ni le regard inquiet de Ginny ni le regard perçant du professeur Dumbledore…

Ils la retrouvèrent assise dehors sur les marches du perron de la grande porte à regarder la lune décroissante se refléter sur le lac. Harry lui fit savoir que le bal allait commencer et que la présence de la jeune femme était exigée pour entamer la première danse. Hermione leur fit un pauvre sourire et les deux autres lui prirent chacun la main pour tenter de la réconforter. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient forts dépités de ne pas voir apparaître Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande salle pour voir celle-ci complètement transformée. Des chandeliers, le long des murs, tamisaient la salle qui semblait s'envelopper d'une atmosphère légère et en même temps si profonde. Les tables avaient disparu et les sorciers se tenaient maintenant autour de la piste de danse à discuter tranquillement, attendant la musique. Le professeur Dumbledore les accosta à l'entrée. Pendant que Ron partit rejoindre Padma, le vénérable sorcier s'adressa à Hermione :

- J'ai hâte de revoir votre si joli sourire, Miss Granger. Et cela ne saurait tarder à mon avis, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message et il fit mine de s'approcher d'Hermione mais quand celle-ci s'avança vers le centre de la salle, il s'éloigna brusquement laissant Hermione complètement seule au milieu de la piste. Les sorciers avaient cessé peu à peu de parler et regardaient tous avec intérêt la jeune femme seule, se demandant quel était son cavalier. Hermione, quant à elle, envisageait sérieusement de commettre le meurtre que Voldemort avait voulu réaliser un mois plus tôt…

L'assistance retint soudain son souffle quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un homme méconnaissable.

Remus Lupin se tenait sur le seuil de la Grande salle, scrutant la foule. Son regard s'arrêta sur une créature irréelle, seule au milieu de la piste de danse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, l'espace d'un instant, devant celle qu'il aimait.

Hermione de son côté avait arrêté de respirer à la vue de Remus. Elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, il était tellement beau… Son maintient exprimait tout à la fois, la force tranquille et ce charme discret si plein de promesses… Sa robe bleu foncé, parfaitement découpée, mettait en valeur ses épaules et son torse qu'elle avait si avidement caressé la veille… Son visage rajeuni ne perdait en rien de cette douce gravité commune au caractère de l'homme.

C'est alors qu'une légère brise se leva, caressant la robe d'Hermione et faisant onduler légèrement la cape de Remus. Quelque chose était en train de se réveiller du plus profond des cœurs et la foule restait figée dans l'attente…

Remus s'avança alors d'un pas décidé vers sa lumière, son visage exprimant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait à l'instant ressentir pour la jeune femme. Quand il arriva près d'elle, il s'inclina avec grâce et lui demanda d'une voix grave :

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ?

Les poumons d'Hermione qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux, se remirent alors à fonctionner normalement et dans un soupir, elle murmura :

- Avec plaisir.

Remus tendit sa main vers elle et Hermione y glissa la sienne se sentant aussitôt envahie par une douce chaleur. De son autre main, Remus lui enlaça la taille et Hermione en ressentant la douce pression sur ses hanches, crut que cette fois-ci était la bonne pour tomber dans les vap'… Elle posa néanmoins sa main sur son torse comme pour se rassurer qu'il était là et bien là.

La musique douce et envoûtante retentit alors. Des instruments invisibles avaient décidé de ne jouer que pour eux. Ils évoluèrent avec tellement de grâce que des murmures de ravissement s'entendirent dans la salle, laissant la plupart des invités avec des regards émus et émerveillés. Même si la majorité ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes cet instant magique si particulier que seuls des cœurs aimant d'une telle intensité pouvaient prodiguer à leur entourage.

Dans un tourbillon de robe et de cape, Remus et Hermione semblaient définitivement partis sur une autre planète. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, exprimant tout ce qu'il était inutile de dire. Hermione, qui ne savait pas si elle vivait un rêve ou pas, scrutait avec passion le visage de Remus. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et lui prodigua un sourire exprimant son bonheur de la tenir dans ses bras. Hermione décida une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle vivait la plus belle réalisation de ses rêves…

Les autres couples vinrent bientôt les rejoindre, eux-mêmes transportés par l'instant de grâce dont ils avaient été les témoins. Harry et Ron, en bons gentlemen, invitèrent leurs cavalières respectives à suivre la musique. Eux, qui n'aimaient pas d'habitude danser, auraient pu en cet instant faire n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à leur cavalière. Leur bonheur de voir ainsi Remus et Hermione, était trop indicible pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit dans leurs actes.

Le professeur Dumbledore, auteur de la musique, regardait évoluer les différents couples avec une joie sans borne. Il se réjouissait particulièrement pour Remus et Hermione, il se disait en son fort intérieur qu'un des Maraudeurs avait trouvé le grand amour et que lui, avait de bonnes chances de le garder… Il entendit un discret reniflement d'agacement à côté de lui et vit le professeur Rogue afficher un air des plus moroses. Le directeur avait perçu plus tôt dans la soirée une lueur d'admiration dans le regard de l'ancien Mangemort à la vue d'Hermione. J'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour voir ça, marmonna dans sa barbe le vieux sorcier. Puis il soupira, l'air las.

Mais aussitôt après, un regard pétillant réapparut sur le visage d'Albus. Une musique dynamique puis une petite voix se déclenchèrent alors dans sa tête :

« Votre mission, si vous l'accepter, M. Dumbledore, sera de consacrer le reste de votre vie à tenter, je dis bien tenter, de caser Sévi. Attention, ce message s'autodétruira dans exactement 5 secondes…5…4…3…2…1… »

Le directeur de Poudlard vit alors Melia Parkinson, mère de Pansy et veuve de Mangemort, depuis sept mois, au grand soulagement de Mme Parkinson d'ailleurs, s'avancer vers Severus Rogue et l'inviter à danser. Le maître de potion bien que réticent accepta malgré lui quand Albus, mine de rien, s'empressa de le pousser en avant. Le professeur acariâtre ne regretta pas cependant sa danse, étant donné qu'il en dansa d'autres par la suite. Le visage de mon petit Sévi parait moins froid, jugea Albus. Quoique, c'est peut-être l'effet des chandelles ou, alors je dois penser à nettoyer mes lunettes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus et Hermione s'étaient depuis longtemps éclipsés, laissant les autres danser à leur place. Ils avançaient, main dans la main, le long du lac. Les bruits de la nuit leur parvenaient de façon ténue. La forêt semblait endormie, alanguie par ses mystères qui désiraient peut-être la bercer de cette pure magie réunissant les deux amoureux.

Une légère brise pleine de chaleur vint les caresser. Hermione frissonna d'extase, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avec Remus à ses côtés, tout semblait plus clair et à la fois plus trouble. Remus, quant à lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. En cet instant, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Voir Hermione, lui suffisait ; il lui semblait encore qu'il ne méritait pas ce bonheur. Il devait prendre la parole, la remercier et prier le ciel qu'ils restent bons amis malgré la volonté d'Hermione à vouloir l'éloigner d'elle. Mais son cœur raisonnait au delà :

- Je ne peux pas accepter ta prière, Hermione.

Étonnée, elle le regarda attentivement.

- Quelle prière ? Fit-elle déboussolée par ses yeux dorés.

- Celle où tu me demandais de t'oublier.

- Alors pense à moi tout le temps ! répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Puis aussitôt après, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Je devrais me faire embaucher comme phare, avec mes joues, je suis sûre d'attirer tous les bateaux dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres… J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre…

Remus éclata de rire et Hermione se risqua à l'observer, même si elle savait que dans son état, un seul regard du Maraudeur suffirait à la figer d'extase pour l'éternité. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Oui, je sais, je radote mais l'amour gagatise, c'est bien connu… J'aime son rire ! Minute ! Mais pourquoi il se marre comme ça devant moi, qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? Elle rougit alors encore plus violemment (comme si c'était possible…) : elle avait encore dû exprimer ses pensées tout haut.

Remus, le sourire aux lèvres, prit Hermione tout doucement dans ses bras et se pencha à son oreille en murmurant d'une voix tendre :

- Je ne pourrais penser qu'à toi si tu m'emmènes dans ton phare… Mais je t'interdis de rougir : je ne veux pas que les bateaux voient à quel point tu es belle…

Hermione se serra encore plus contre son Maraudeur. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la quitte, elle décida subitement de l'enchaîner dans son phare.

- Remus, murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée dans sa veste, tu peux partir maintenant refaire ta vie. Mais si tu décide de rester près… près de moi, ne me quittes pas. Jamais.

Elle sentit alors les bras de l'homme se relâcher. Elle pensa en un éclair, déchirant son cœur, qu'il avait décidé de partir… Une main, tout comme la veille au soir, releva délicatement son menton. Hermione, les yeux fermés, sentit des larmes perlées le long de ses joues.

« Ouais ! C'est un record ! Trois fois que je chiale devant Remus en l'espace de huit jours. Continue comme ça, ma grande, et il va croire que tu es atteint d'une conjonctémotivite… Je ferais bien d'aller tout de suite m'enfermer dans mon ph… »

Des lèvres douces et chaudes s'étaient posées tendrement sur les siennes empêchant toutes réflexions intérieures. Hermione vit des étoiles filantes sous ses paupières closes. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Remus et les doigts de son autre main effleurèrent sa joue. L'homme poussa un faible gémissement, entrouvrant un peu plus les lèvres de la jeune femme pour approfondir le contact en y mêlant leurs langues…

Consumés tous les deux par un désir grandissant au fur et à mesure que leur baiser se prolongeait, ils durent bientôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Remus en profita pour prendre Hermione par la main et l'emmener au château. Ils coururent presque, pressés d'arriver à destination. Quand Hermione se retrouva dans la chambre de Remus, des souvenirs et surtout des sensations ressurgir en elle. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour elle, elle souhaitait en savoir plus. Elle se tourna vers Remus, espiègle :

- Et bien, professeur ? Voulez-vous m'apprendre une autre leçon ?

Remus la regarda avec passion puis la prit soudainement dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec ferveur sur toutes les parties de son visage.

- Mon amour, murmura-t-il, ne me quitte plus jamais comme tu l'as fait ce matin : je n'y survivrais pas ! Je t'aime tellement, ajouta-t-il, le souffle court.

- Je t'aime aussi, Remus, réussit à répondre la jeune femme, submergée par le bonheur...

**Épilogue **

Les yeux alanguis, elle lui fit un sourire des plus mystérieux mais tellement envoûtant que Remus ne put s'empêcher de saisir à nouveau ces lèvres tentatrices. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Remus ne semblait pas sortir de l'extase perpétuelle dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le soir du bal. Il s'était enfin décidé à la demander en mariage en cette veille de Noël et sa future femme avait répondu par l'affirmatif de façon quelque peu coquine…

Allongés sur le lit éclairé par le feu de cheminée, leurs deux corps enlacés et brillants de cette chaude lueur que seules les flammes de la passion semblaient pouvoir créer, ils ne cessaient de plonger leurs iris dorés et noisette l'un dans l'autre…

- En quel honneur ai-je droit à cet étrange sourire ? finit par murmurer Remus après avoir quitter avec regret les lèvres de sa compagne.

- L'honneur d'être père, mon amour, répondit doucement la future épouse et maman…

Remus se figea de stupeur, le regard brillant et enflammé. Il allait être père ! La femme qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde allait lui donner un… un enfant ! Fou de bonheur, Remus se mit à dévorer à grand renfort de baisers la peau de sa femme. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, partageant enfin cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Son rire cristallin éclata enfin dans la chambre telle une vague, envoûtant les sens de son amant. Le rire se transforma bientôt en gémissement extatique quand Remus décida de la remercier à sa manière… Il voulait tant lui donner mais construire sa vie avec elle était selon sa femme le plus beau don qu'il puisse lui offrir. Remus se promit alors de bâtir pour elle et sa famille la plus belle existence qu'on puisse rêver…

**FIN**

* * *

_N/a__ : Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic pour leur soutien et leurs petits mots qui font tout doux au cœur… ; ) Je répondrais aux reviews de ce chapitre, soyez en sûrs. Je vous tiendrai également au courant pour mon autre fic via ma bio. Si vous aimez papotez par mail, vous avez mon adresse…Bisous à tous !_

**RAR :**

**Sln** J'attends la suite de votre histoire avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience…lol. Merci infiniment pour votre soutien ! Gropoutoux et à bientôt !

**M4r13 :** Argh…Elle a trouvé mon point faible…les potty eyes, c'est un coup bas. Je n'y résiste pas…lol Merci pour tes reviews. Alors ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ? Une 'tite review /aimerait revoir les potty eyes, l'ait accro…lol/ Bisous-bisous !

**Poupoux** Je sais, chui une faignante du clavier mais que veux-tu j'ai des crampes aux doigts, c'est très douloureux et j'ai bien des idées mais à cause de mes pauvres petits doigts je les perds toutes le temps de les taper sur PC…C'est vraiment pas de bol…lol. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par la maigreur de mes écrits.

**Maud.62** : J'ai trouvé ça très héroïque de ta part de te dévouer à la place d'Hermione, ce n'était pas un doublage facile je te l'accorde /prend un air compatissant, alors ça a ét ? La scène s'est bien pass ? Je t'admire beaucoup ! lol Moi à ta place, je me serais jetée sur Rémus quitte à le réveiller…mdr. J'espère que la fin t'a plu ! Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !

**Aurelia**: Ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas grave, on fait comme si t'étais partie en vacances à Cocotier les Palaces, tu sais là où ils ont pas l'électricité mais où la mer est magnifique, le sable est fin, la plage s'étendant à perte de vue, le ciel d'un bleu profond (comme la cape de Rémus…argh…Harana, reprends tes esprits…) Euh…désolée pour l'égarement…Merci donc pour ta review, ce dernier chapitre n'est sûrement pas superbe mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !

**Bella**: Chpeux t'appeler par ton petit nom ? lol Bon, je crois que pour mettre fin au débat, on a qu'à dire qu'on est formidable toutes les deux, OK ? lol C'est promis, je me creuse la tête pour trouver des fics avec Sévi, Mumus et autres mais pour le moment c'est mon autre fic qui est prioritaire ! Je tiendrais compte de tes commentaires pour visiter Lyon ! Ca donne envie de la visiter /jette un œil dans son porte-monnaie/ Même si c'est pas demain la veille…lol. Bon, on se tient au courant pour nos fics ! Je viendrais régulièrement te harceler pour que tu mettes la suite de Bella ! Compte sur moi ! Merci BEAUCOUP pour tes reviews, bon courage et Mégapoutoux pour ma mangemorte préférée!

**Stineju**: Ce dernier scénario te convient-il ? Tu peux en inventer d'autre si tu veux…lol Je serais curieuse de savoir d'où te vient ce pseudo mais bon ce genre de chose ça se demande pas, c'est comme demander l'âge d'une femme plus très jeune… lol Bisous !

**Amano**** ai :** T'ais-je rassurée ? Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Mlle Moony** /Bon, je pense pas/trop/ neuneu comme histoire, ça c'est sûre ! Biz !

**Inwie Lupin : **Inwie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle venait juste de rêver pour la ènième fois qu'elle était dans les bras de son Maraudeur préféré quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ce Hall de château immense. /Bon sang, où est-ce que j'ai atterri / pensa-t-elle atterrée. /Ca ressemble à de la magie, mais ce n'est pas possible !…/ Inwie avait toujours blagué là dessus avec ses amies : Si, si, je vous assure je suis une sorcière ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter. Mais là, ce n'était pas une blague ! Quelque chose de magique s'était produit ! Elle regarda alors plus attentivement autour d'elle. Elle sut soudain où elle était, aussi sûrement que 2 plus 2 font 4. Poudlard, le mythique château ! Elle déglutit avec peine. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne rêvait pas quand elle entendit des pas venant du haut des marches. Elle agrandit les yeux devant la silhouette de l'homme qui descendait vers elle. Il était grand, d'une carrure bien découpé. Il avançait avec grâce et souplesse faisant légèrement virevolter sa cape. Ses cheveux châtains dorés encadraient son visage aux traits doux et à la fois déterminé. Inwie reconnut immédiatement cette physionomie qu'elle avait tant de fois imaginé. C'était lui, cet homme qui, elle pensait, n'existait que dans les livres. Il était pourtant là, et bien là devant elle, la scrutant de ses yeux si…parfaits. Il s'arrêta en bas des marches la regardant intensément. /M! Je sais pas quoi lui dire…/ Ba dis rien, lui répondit sa conscience. Rémus le fit d'ailleurs très bien à sa place : « Bonsoir Inwie, je t'attendais » dit-il de sa voix grave et envoûtante /Arg…il m'…m'attendait ! Mais comment…/ « Viens » fit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle s'avança en priant le ciel que ses jambes ne la lâchent pas et tendit timidement sa main vers la sienne. Rémus se pencha et attrapa sa main. Inwie à son contact ressentit …A toi d'imaginer la suiiiiite ! Héhéhé, me suis bien amusée à écrire ça ! mais bon t'inquiètes, tu le retrouvera ton Rémus que ce soit dans une fic ou dans la réalité (sisi, ça existe ces petites bêtes là en vrai, je t 'assure, j'en ai croisé qlq uns…lol) BIG bisous !

**Le saut de l'Ange :** This time around ! Ah j'ai voulu mettre une review et ffnet a déconné, je réessayerais plus tard. Mais cette histoire est géniale ! Bravo ! Bon goût ! j'attends la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments /rougit/. Gros bécos !

**Gody**: Avec toutes les fics qu'elle fait, elle trouve le temps de me laisser une 'tite review. Rhoo, c'est trop gentil ! merci beaucoup ! et bon courage pour tes fics !

**Lady Lyanna** : Merci ! Toi aussi, le Mumus, tu l'aimes à toutes les sauces? Lol. Pour Hermione, c'est logique, c'est mon perso féminin préférée. Bisous !

**Calimera** J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le titre pouvait être dis par Rémus… enfin, j'espère que les sentiments de Rémus et Hermione ont été bien retranscrits, je ne voulais pas d'une histoire où ils se déchirent le cœur tous seuls dans leur coin du style « je l'aime mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, elle a toute la vie devant elle » ou « je ne suis pas faite pour lui, je ne suis qu'une gamine, je ne veux pas de sa reconnaissance » etc, etc… Bref, je voulais du concret, et surtout, ne pas qu'ils se compliquent la vie. Les histoires de cœur dans la réalité sont assez complexes comme ça…La vrai raison ,c'est parce que je suis une feignante de chez Feignasse Premium(qualité garantie !)…J'en profite pour te dire que /chuchote discrètement: j'ai failli avoir des problèmes d'incontinence avec ton histoire avec la Bribri (c'est plus facile que d'écrire la Lalnanpâté-machin-truc): quand Rogue s'est mis à chanter Dany Brillant, j'étais écroulée sur ma table, c'est malin ! faut prévenir pour ce genre de fic, ça peut-être gênant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mégabisous !

**Nighttime**** Is My Time :** Alors là, je suis PARFAITEMENT d'accord avec toi! Il n'y a pas assez de fic MumusMione, c'est un véritable scandale ! Surtout, qu'ils vont sssi bien ensemble ! Heureusement qu'il y en a, comme Le Saut de L'Ange ou Mademoiselle Black, qui traduisent des fics anglaises ! Elles sont tellement bien ! merci pour ta review, en espérant que la fin te plaise, Bisous !

**Leoline** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Guilderinette**: (Harana :) Héhéhé, c'est vrai que c'était chaud à un moment et j'ai failli intervenir MAIS cette histoire a l'immense avantage de ne pas nécessiter d'intervention de ma part. En fait, je suis un peu comme l'auteur : feignante sur les bords…Enfin, bon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rapporter cette histoire : je les trouve tellement mignons…Bon, je laisse la place à l'auteur qui piaffe d'impatience derrière moi. Eh oui, elle s'est aperçu que ses 'petits' problèmes de santé étaient de ma faute…héhé…Gros bisous !(l'auteur :) /arrache le clavier des mains de l'ange et lui lance un regard Ose-le-reprendre-et-tu-verras-pourquoi-on-m'appelle-La-Killeuse/ bon, désolée pour cette intermède regrettable, me suis aperçue avec consternation qu'un ange me piquait mon ordi régulièrement pour écrire n'importe quoi, surtout ne l'écoute pas ! Elle raconte que des histoires débiles : tu te rends compte, elle dit que l'univers HP existe vraiment ! Elle est complètement zinzin…/ regard d'Harana, derrière l'auteur, complètement exaspéré/. En plus, se prendre pour un ange, c'est du délire total…J'ai eu pitié d'elle alors je l'ai accueilli chez moi mais chui sûre qu'elle s'est échappé de l'Asile…/regard noir d'Harana qui lève sa main vers la tête de l'auteur et murmure un sort/…Ouch, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je me sens super fatiguée /étouffe un baillement/ Alors merci pour ta review et j'espère que la fin t'a plu ! GroBéco /Zzzzz/


	9. RAR du chapitre7

****

Note :

Voilà les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7.

Un petit mot pour vous dire que ma prochaine fic concernant Rémus et Hermione s'appellera " Un été pour s'apprivoiser ? ". Voilà je ne peux pas vous dire plus tout simplement parce que mon histoire est…euh…nulle (mdr) Hum…Bref…Si ça vous tente de la lire, faudra attendre… car je ne publierais jamais une histoire sans en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. Comme l'a si bien écrit Alixe, je veux savoir où je vais avant de poster ! Mais je pars une semaine en vacances, je compte donc m'avancer ! : )

A bientôt !

§§

****

Lady Lyanna : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Le Rémus en chocolat de Titou Moony est tout de même le meilleur sur le marché, lol. Tu peux éventuellement le mettre à la sauce chantilly recette maison ! Méga bisous !

****

Aurelia : J'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre l'épilogue, je voulais éventuellement faire une petite suite à mon histoire mais j'ai pas l'inspiration. Le harry/Luna sera probablement ce qui arrivera dans les livres, je pourrais y parier 10 gallions. Si tu trouves que je suis régulière dans ma publication c'est parce que j'avais déjà fait l'histoire entière avant de la publier…héhé…En fait, me connaissant, si je publie une histoire inachevée, je ne me presserais pas pour la finir. Alors je préfère attendre d'avoir fait tous mes brouillons avant de publier. Voilà tu sais tout ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Bisous !

****

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Coucou 'Lu ! Alors comme ça, tu veux être caser avec Sévy ? Désolée mais je ne fais que dans le Mumus, Snape est un super perso mais vraiment trop dur à gérer, comment dire…Rémus est plus ouvert et donc plus enclin à tomber amoureux…Pour Snape, c'est pas gagné même si c'est pour tes beaux yeux! Sinon, j'espère que tes vacances ont été bonnes. Ba oui, faut que tu sois en forme pour nous sortir la suite de Bella ! Merci BEAUCOUP pour toutes tes reviews ! Gros Bisous !

****

Sybylle : Je te remercie ! /rougit jusqu'aux oreilles/

****

Sln : Ouah, chui gâtée par les compliments ! Merchi bocou ! o o / et encore des joues rouges…/ La petite fée est venue me rendre visite ! Une nouvelle fic est en route ! Bon courage pour tes fics et pour celles de ta sœur ! En fait comme je ne suis pas partie en vacances pendant août, je m'ennuyais ferme d'où mon impatience pour avoir la suite de Rencontre avec soi-même ! Mais je préfère autant que vous preniez votre temps pour avoir une histoire de qualité comme vous nous avez habitués ! : ) Mégapoutoux de votre supportrice number One ! lol

****

Luffynette : J'ai beaucoup aimé tes commentaires à chaque chapitre ! C'est trop choupimignon ! Merci et bisous !

****

Gody : Ah…./soupir attendri/…Bébé Rémi…Imagine le beau gosse plus tard…Mais bon, pour le moment , je n'ai pas prévu de faire une suite. Je mets ça en stand by dans un coin de mon esprit, lol ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Bisous !

****

Nephthys82 : J'ai adoré ton analyse sur les Maraudeurs…Ya pas à dire : Rémus est le plus cool. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments mais tu vois, je trouve l'histoire tirée par les cheveux mais elle m'a prise comme ça un soir d'hiver et depuis impossible de la sortir de ma tête… Mes autres fics risquent de ne pas avoir le même temps de …maturation…lol J'espère que tu trouveras le temps pour la suite de ta trad ! Bon courage ! Kissous !

****

Stineju: Héhé…Désolée, j'ai fait ma curieuse! ; p Je trouve ça rigolo de connaître l'histoire des pseudo…Béco !

****

Inwie Lupin: Contente que mon petit délire t'ait plu! Rémus en père doit être tout bonnement extraordinaire…/Soupir/…Pour ce qui est d'une suite, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment mais j'y pense…plus ou moins…lol Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils (attention tu vas salir tes genoux…lol) pour une suite qui de toute façon risque d'être totalement m……. et désolante d'ennuie. Enfin bon, c'est mon pessimisme qui revient au galop, je crois…/re-soupir/ En tout cas, merci énormément pour tes reviews ! Je n'ai pas msn ou hotmail, en fait je n'ai pas accès à Internet aussi souvent que je le voudrais, snif… Grokissous !

****

Cocbys: Contente que la fin te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin…lol…Bisous !

****

Calimera : Ton commentaire m'a fait rire et en même temps, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. /Regarde ses chaussures en rougissant/ Chuis un peu émotive parfois… Inutile de dire que tes reviews me font toujours plaisir…pt parce que tu as été la première à me mettre un chtit mot gentil pour cette histoire… En tout cas, j'attends toujours avec impatience la suite de tes fics ! Si-si, je prépare toujours mon paquet de pop-corn avant de te lire et puis je vais aussi aux toilettes avant (surtout pour la Lal-Nan-Pathe, c'est impératif…lol) Bon courage pour tes fics ! Gros bisous !

****

Le Saut de l'Ange : J'ai été voir le nombre de chapitres et reviews de l'auteur anglaise Dysneymachin : /Sifflement admiratif/ Je crois bien que tu as choisi LA fic en puissance qui est le top du top en matière de Rémus-Hermione ! Quel flair tu as eu ! Vraiment bravo ! Je trépigne d'impatience pour que tu nous traduises la suite ! Je mettrais une review à chaque chapitre, même deux s'il le faut, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu atteindras le nombre de reviews escomptées ! Ce ne serait que mérité ! Je comprends que pour des trad, avoir pour carbu les reviews ça aide ! Quel boulot ! Bref, BON COURAGE ! Bisous-bisous ! !

****

Loufoca : Je trouve Luna sympathique mais peu de personnes autour de moi s'intéresse à elle. Je trouve ton site, ma foi, fort bien fait et structuré. Les infos sont rigolotes et tes analyses sont pertinentes. Pour la page de Luna, je pense que le couple sûr et certain sera Hermione et Ron même si ça me TUE de l'avouer (j'aime beaucoup Ron mais j'attends VRAIMENT beaucoup de lui dans les deux derniers livres pour qu'il soit digne d'Hermione !) Sinon, je penche pour un Harry-Luna ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis mon humble fic-que-plus-je-la-regarde-plus-elle-me-désole…et je ne parle pas des deux autres que je suis en train de créer…T-T mais bon, si Lune vierge t'a plu, c'est le principal ! Bon courage pour ton site, bisous-bisous !

****

Eowyn-87 : Euh…Je suis …désolée mais pour le moment je n'ai pas prévu de suite…Pour le moment, je dis bien… Il faut simplement que j'y travaille…Sinon, j'ai suivi ton conseil et je me suis mise à l'écriture d'une autre fic sur mumus et mione. Elle n'aura pas de scénario bien particulier seulement un Mumus et Mione dans une maison, tous seuls pendant un été…Niark,niark…Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

****

EvIL-aNGel1666 : Yes master ! At your service ! Désolée, j'ai trop joué à Warcraft, étant jeune… Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai pondu dans ma petite tête une autre histoire sur ces deux là mais j'ai pas vraiment fait de scénario (vla la cata…) Merci pour tes reviews ! biz !

****

Guilderinette : C'est avec des reviews comme les tiennes que je me suis décidée à faire une autre histoire avec Rémus et Hermione. Bon, cette histoire m'est sortie comme ça (donc il n'y a pas de scénario) alors faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de bien folichon…lol Toujours est-il que je continue en parallèle l'écriture de mon autre fic, celle-là a un semblant de scénar mais là encore c'est very difficile…(Dans quoi je m'embarque ? ! !) En tout cas, un grand MERCI d'avoir suivi mon histoire, tes reviews m'ont beaucoup touché ! (je sais chui trop émotive ! lol) MEGA KISSOUX !

****

Amano ai : Merci ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plein d'autres fics du même genre, disons que mon cerveau est limité… ; ; Mais c'est promis, j'essaye d'y remédier ! Bisous-bisous !

****

U.$.Hermy: Je suis désolée si tu es déçue…./Baisse les yeux, gênée/ je ne suis pas dans une phase "prolongement de fic" mais c'est promis: si un jour j'ai une quelconque inspiration sur la vie de couple de Rémus et Hermione dans le prolongement de Lune vierge, je l'écris immédiatement! lol Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà lu plus haut, j'écris une autre histoire sur Mumus et Mione se basant le plus possible sur l'évolution des sentiments (ça risque d'ailleurs de prendre du temps…) Biz !

****

Gedauphin: Tant mieux si tu as adoré!

****

M4r13 : Ah ! Marie et ses potty eyes ! /Bave sur son clavier en lisant " potty eyes langoureux "…/ …Bon, je me reprends (enfin j'essaye) /essuie lamentablement les touches de son clavier/ C'est vrai que Potter est le genre de copain (ou petit copain…slurp…/et re-bave/) qu'on aimerait bien avoir. Avec lui, on s'ennuie pas, même si on risque sa peau à chaque tournant de couloir dans Poudlard. Toi aussi tu as du mal à l'imaginer avec Luna ? J'ai cru comprendre que pas mal de monde ne les voit, mais alors pas du tout, ensemble…pourtant je suis sûre que JKR va les mettre ensemble…Bref, à voir dans les deux prochains volumes… Merci pour tes reviews ! Bisous-bisous !

****

Blade : Merci de trouver ma fic romantique ! (et pas gnangnan comme je le pense fortement…) Si tu lis ma prochaine fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous-bisous !

****

Alixe : Woh, je n'en revenais pas, Alixe qui me laisse une review ! Et bien pour mon autre fic concernant Harry (Ma source de vie), je l'ai un peu mise en retrait (faut le temps que ça mijote), je suis en effet arrivée à un moment de mon histoire où je marche sur des œufs pour la distillation subtile et contraignante des indices /m'arrache les cheveux dans un soupir exaspéré/. Bref pour me distraire, je suis tombée dans la facilité (façon de parler) en embrayant sur une autre histoire Mumus/Mione qui n'a, mais alors, aucune structure-suspense-intérêt-quelconque-mais-ça-fait-du-bien-de-l'écrire, bref que du bonheur ! ; ;

Je crois que je vais sérieusement me plonger dans ton guide pratique parce que ma mise en page laisse à désirer… Béco !

****

Titou Moony : Ouaiiiiii ! Titou m'a écrit ! T'inquiètes ! Mumus je l'abandonne pas comme ça ! Je continuerais à faire parler de lui dans mes petites histoires, promis ! Gros bisous et bonne continuation pour tes fics !

****

Pascale1980 : Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, moi quand je vois des lecteurs pleurer, ça me donne envie de chialer avec eux ! Tiens ! /tends un mouchoir pris dans un tas imposant de boîtes et paquets de mouchoirs en papier situé près de l'ordi/ Je suis une grande émotive en faîte…Merci pour ta review ! Biz.

****

Mademoiselle black : Alors le coup de la tronçonneuse, ça n'a pas fait rire mon correcteur…je commençais à douter de ma tentative d'humour. J'étais partie dans mon délire et je devais être la seule à avoir ri comme une bossue en écrivant ça, alors contente que ça te plaise ! lol Merci vraiment pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais si cette histoire t'a plu et que tu lis mes autres fics, tu seras déçue ! Je suis gentille, t'as vu, je te préviens ! ba oui é è, j'ai trop de mal à écrire mes histoires qui sont pourtant clairs dans ma petite tête avec des dialogues bien sentis et tout et tout mais dès que ça se transmet à mes doigts pour taper, Pfiit ! Plus rien !…lol Gros bisous !

****

Maud.62 : C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir reviewé pour mon histoire ! Gros Kissoux !

****

Dumbledore : ma petite dumby, j'attendais plus que toi pour répondre aux reviews ! Merci pour tes compliments ! La prochaine fic arrivera sûrement fin septembre, voir avant si j'ai trouvé une fin à cette histoire ! Gros bisous !


End file.
